Lament of a Sinner
by unseenmemory
Summary: A sudden confession which eventually turned into a nightmare. A dark love-triangle awaits for Fujishima, Yamato. Will he stay faithful and loyal to his lover, or will he give in and pick his close friend? Rated M for future lemon scenes, and theme.
1. Sudden Confession

" _The train to Sakakino Academy is arriving shortly. The train to Sakakino Academy is arriving shortly."_

I could feel the heaviness of my eyes as I stared blankly at the railway. Ugh. I can't believe that I'm still sleepy. I don't get it. I had a good 8 hours rest earlier. While still trying to shrug off this sleepiness of mine, I felt the warm spring breeze as I stretched my arms. I could feel my black blazer restricting my movement. Hm. It's been a year already, huh?

My name is Fujishima, Yamato.

I'm currently 17 years old, and a 1st year high school student in Sakakino Academy. I'm 5 feet and 8 inches tall with an athletic build, and sporting a short, jet-black hair. You can label me as one of your usual guys. I'm pretty active in sports, especially basketball. Anyway, I'm currently living alone in my Aunt's apartment. She's overseas for like, 2 months now. You see, I'm a runaway. I got tired from watching my parents fighting every single night. Yeah, it never escalated to something physical and remained as a verbal argument between the two, but it's tiring. From small things, to big things, they would really make a fuss about it. I was in middle school when I decided to pack my things and runaway to my Aunt Mayu, who I was close with. She took me in without any hesitation. She did give word to my parents that she'll take care of me in the time being, but I don't want to go back there. I wouldn't find any peace there in that big house of theirs. Anyway, Aunt Mayu is currently 28 years old and a magazine editor in some known company. I believe she doesn't have any significant other, since she's such a workaholic. Somehow, I really find her presence more comforting than my parents'.

 _SCREEEECH_

Finally, the trained arrived in the station. Its doors slowly opened. I stepped inside while clutching onto my leather bag. As usual, I stood near the sliding doors. From here, I could get a good view of the city's landscape in my train ride. I don't know, but I feel at ease whenever I stare at the vast and developing landscape of the city. As I expected, the majority inside of the train were students. Most of them are my schoolmates. I watched the sliding doors close. As the train accelerated towards the next station, I leaned my back onto the steel bar behind me and stared into the outside view.

After some minutes, the train arrives in the next station. As the sliding doors opened, I can't help but to look at the people boarding the train. As usual, I saw the black haired beauty sitting on her usual spot. For the past semester, I kept noticing her during our morning train ride. From her looks, I could judge she's a conservative person. Not to mention, she's a bookworm like me. Also, she's really beautiful. From what I've heard, her family name is Katsura. Though we attend the same school, I don't get to see her around the campus. I'll be honest; I'm really that interested in her. As my eyes were fixated at Katsura-san, I failed to notice that the train was already accelerating towards the next station.

" _Hey, hey! Have you heard of the charm?"_

A sudden female voice behind me got my attention. I can't help but to peek. There were two girls chatting behind me. Geez. They're too loud. I could hear everything from my position.

" _Hm? Is that the ONE charm that you're talking about?"_

" _Yep! They say if you take a picture of the person you like and set it as your wallpaper, and nobody else finds it for three weeks, then your dream will come true!"_

Ugh. I feel bad from eavesdropping in their conversation. Seriously? A charm? Do you really think something like that will work? I don't want to believe in superstitions. Heck, I'm not even religious. I only believe in opportunities. It's like an unseen force gives us these opportunities and it's up to us to seize it. That's my weird ass philosophy. Wait a second. Now that I think of it, I passed a ton of opportunities to approach Katsura-san. Geez. After shrugging off the nauseating feeling from what I've heard earlier, I placed my attention back to Katsura-san, who was reading her novel. Hm. That's a romantic novel in her hands, right? Is she a-

At that moment, I noticed that she was also looking at me with a slight curiosity in her eyes. Is this a sign? An opportunity?

Without hesitating, I gave her a warm smile. To my surprise, she did the same too. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Crap. Crap. Should I talk to her? No. That's a bad call. I might look too aggressive. But come on, this kind of opportunity doesn't comes twice. Pft. Time to d-

" _Sakakino Academy Station. I repeat, Sakakino Academy Station. Please mind the gap."_

Huh? We already arrived in the station? As my attention was quickly averted to the speakers behind me, I didn't notice that the black haired beauty had already stepped out of the train. I quickly stepped outside of the train and tried to follow her, but the group of students quickly covered her tracks. Ah, shit. I missed the chance. I let out a sigh of defeat with my head down. There goes my opportunity ...

* * *

The day quickly passed. As the lunch bell chimed, I stared blankly at the field outside of our classroom. Weird. I don't have any appetite. I let out a sigh as I remembered my missed chance earlier. Wow. I can't believe that I'm actually down about that.

" _What's wrong, Yamato? You look down."_

Hm? A familiar female voice came from behind me. As I turned my back, a familiar face greeted me. It was none other than Saionji, Sekai. She's my current seatmate. She's a lively girl who keeps meddling with my affairs. Well, I don't mind it at all. For me, she's a good friend of mine. "Do I? It's nothing really. I just remembered something." I replied as she sat down beside me. "Hm? Don't tell me you have another problem. Try to lighten up a little!" Sekai replied as she pats my back. "You don't need to remind me, Sekai. Anyway, aren't you going out for lunch?" I asked her as I rocked my seat with my back. "Well, yeah! We'll eat in our usual spot! Want to tag along?" She asked me with a big smile on her face. "Hm. I'll see. I don't have any app-"

Before I could reply to Sekai's question, my eyes were left wide open as I caught a glimpse of a black haired beauty passing through the open classroom door. Without a doubt, I could say that was Katsura-san. I quickly stood up and ran towards the classroom door. "What?! Hey! Yamato!" Sekai said as she quickly followed me. To my surprise, she was nowhere to be found in the hallway. I could hear the other students talking about her beauty as she passed through. "Shit. I lost another chance." I muttered to myself as I leaned my back onto the wall behind me. "What was that about?" Sekai asked me as she keeps on looking around. "It's nothing. I thought I saw someone." I replied as I let out a yawn.

"Hm? Don't tell me. You're interested in Katsura from class 4?" Sekai quickly asked me with a smirk on her face. "Huh?! What?! Err ... Lying wouldn't do anything good at this point so ... how did you find out?" I frantically asked as her question caught me off guard. "Geez. I'm not stupid, you know? I could read that in your face. So that's why you're so down earlier! You tried talking to her, right?" She asked me once again. Ugh. I'm cornered. "Alright, alright. I did try earlier, but I failed miserably. I was too caught up that she smiled at me that I lost track of my actions." I replied as I crossed my arms. "Really? She smiled at you?! Maybe she's interested in you too!" She quickly commented. "Hey! Too loud! Someone might hear!" I frantically stated as I covered Sekai's mouth with my hand. "Hey, hey! Want me to help?" She asked me with a curious look on her face. "Huh? Help me? It's okay. I got it covered. I just need to seize the right opportunity at the right time." I replied as I shrugged off her curiosity. "With that attitude of yours, that wouldn't happen." She quickly remarked with a smug on her face. Ugh. She has a point.

"Shut it, Sekai. If you keep this up, no free juice pack for you." I stated as I tapped her forehead with my fingers. "Ouch! Okay, okay. I'll stop. Don't worry though! I'll help you with Katsura-san by making a good opportunity for you!" Sekai stated as she gives me a warm smile. Somehow, I suddenly felt warm inside. "Uh. Why? Why would you help me with a girl, Sekai? I mean, wouldn't that be a drag for you? I don't want to be burden." I asked her with a curious look on my face. "Uh. It's because you're a good friend of mine, silly! It's nothing for me! Also, she's my PE classmate, so you better get yourself ready!" She stated as she runs off towards the staircase. There she goes. Ugh. She's too meddlesome, really. I just hope I wouldn't bother her that much. Anyway, I still have time before our next class. I might as well buy something in the vending machine.

 _Little did I know that this moment was the start of a disaster._

 _A disaster I could have prevented…_

* * *

A few days passed.

For the past days, I tried my best to seize the opportunity to talk to Katsura-san, but I kept messing it up. I am so close. It's like something unseen is stopping from me interacting with her. Maybe, it's not meant to be? Maybe, I'm really that unlucky with my life. Ugh.

As the lunch bell chimed, I quickly stood up and went straight to the rooftop. I faintly heard Sekai calling out for me as I went out the room, but I decided to ignore it. I'm not in the mood to play around. Luckily, I brought a novel with me. Dark Places? Ack. I remember. I took a novel out of my shelf without looking at it. Well, I'm stuck with this. I might as well read this while eating my bread.

Time flied slowly as I read the novel. Hm. It kinda sparked my interest since it's a psychological thriller novel. Heh. I'll probably finish this by tomorrow. I might as well enjoy reading this.

 _SWING!_

As I was about to take a bite of my bread, the door leading to the staircase swung open. I was left stunned as the black-haired beauty steps out. It was none other than Katsura-san. We stared at each other for a few seconds. What is she doing here? This is usually my spot and no one can has the keys to this place except for me and Sekai. If so, then ...

" _Katsura-san! Wait up!"_

I heard a familiar voice coming from the stairwell. Ack. I knew it. So this is the opportunity that she was talking about. In a matter of seconds, a familiar face steps out from the staircase. As expected, it was Sekai, who was holding two packs of yakisoba bread. "Ah?! Yamato?! You were here all along?!" Sekai frantically asked as she tries to catch her breath. "Uh. Yeah… Is something wrong?" I asked her as my eyes were fixated at Katsura-san. Seriously. This girl's simple beauty is breath-taking.

"Geez! I-I was looking for you! Anyway, Katsura-san! This is Fujishima, Yamato! He's the guy that I was talking about!" Sekai said as she introduces me to Katsura-san. I suddenly felt nervous, but managed to muster enough courage to say something. "Hey. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile as I closed my novel. "H-Hi. I'm Katsura, Kotonoha. It's nice to meet you too! I-I brought lunch with me! I-If you don't mind, would you like to eat it with me?" Kotonoha nervously asked as she shows us a woven basket. Lunch? She made lunch for me? "Geez. You guys are too tense! Ease up! This isn't a marriage arrangement! Come on! Let's eat!" Sekai as she playfully smacked my back.

The two of them sat down beside my bench. "So, Katsura-san, what do you have today?" Sekai playfully asked Kotonoha with a smirk on her face. "U-Uh. I made sandwiches… Are you okay with that, Fujishima-kun?" Kotonoha nervously replied as she opens the woven basket. Woah. There's enough for the three of us. Did Sekai really plan this? Well, I'll be damned. She's in another level. I couldn't even reach this point if I tried to do it my way."Yeah! It looks good!" I replied. "I see! Please! Help yourselves!" Kotonoha said as she hinted at us to take some from the basket. Without hesitating, I quickly took one. As I took a bite out of the sandwich, a sudden taste of saltiness and sourness filled my mouth. Ugh. I don't want to say this, but it's bad. Utterly, bad.

"Is there something's wrong? Uh. Does it taste bad? I'm not really that good with cooking so…" Kotonoha nervously asked. As I saw her nervous eyes fixated at me, a sudden jolt of courage sparked within me. Tsh. She made this for me, right? I might as well be a man and eat it. Without hesitating, I quickly finished one sandwich. Within a couple of minutes, I chowed down 6 sandwiches. Somehow, I managed to endure the bizarre taste of the sandwiches. I left 2 more for the two of them.

"Fujishima-kun…" Kotonoha mumbled as she and Sekai was left speechless from my sudden action. "D-Delicious! It has an uncommon taste, but it was really delicious!" I proudly stated as I felt my stomach reacting violently to my sudden outburst. Ugh. I don't feel too good. "Geez. You really had to do that…" Sekai embarrassingly said as she lets out a sigh. "Well, I can't let Katsura-san's efforts go to waste, right?" I replied with a smile as I tried my best to hide my painful expression due to the rumbling within my stomach. "H-here! Please! Help yourself!" Kotonoha said as she hands me a cup of hot, green tea. "Oh? You also brought this? Uh. You're well prepared, Katsura-san. I'll try to make some lunch for us next time." I said as I gently took the cup from her hands. "Oh? Me too! I want one too! You see Katsura-san, Yamato is a pretty good cook!" Sekai happily said.

As I gave Kotonaha a warm smile, I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. "I need to go to the toilet. You guys play nice, okay?" Sekai asked as she walks towards the door. As I saw her eyes briefly, I noticed some sadness in her eyes. Hm? What's up with her? As Sekai exits the roof top, it was only me and Kotonoha. I felt a sudden nervousness inside of me. Calm down, Yamato. This is your golden opportunity. Don't mess it up.

"Fujishima-kun, uh, I really think you're an interesting person." Kotonoha stated as she nervously looks at me. "Interesting? Uh. Not really. I'm just one of your usual busybodies." I sheepishly replied. "Not really. From what Saionji-san told me, you're really different. You're a big fan of novels, right?" She asked me with a curious look on her face. "Yeah. I'm really into those psycho thrillers. Like this one." I replied as I showed her the novel that I was reading earlier. "Oooh. Uh. Is it interesting? I'm really into romantic novels." She asked as she curiously looked at the book. "It's pretty okay. Pretty dark at times, but the story is pretty neat. If you want, I'll let you borrow it once I'm finished." I replied with a smile on my face. She simply nodded back and gave me a warm smile of her own.

* * *

The day quickly passed.

My golden opportunity was cut short due to the chime of the lunch bell. I really think I did well. We had some laughs, but we mostly talked about books and novels. Well, that's something. Also, Kotonoha mentioned that she's looking forward to another lunch with us. That means she's interested to know me more, right? Well, heh. I have Sekai to thank for that.

" _That's right! That's because you're so slow!"_

Sekai's irritated rant blasted my right ear. Ugh. I called her earlier to thank her, but it ended up with her scolding my philosophy. "Give me a break, will you? It's my first time. You know that I don't do well with girls." I replied as I let out a sigh. "Really? You're quite popular, you know? The active and sporty girls like you, and the bookworms like you too. Seriously. You're a walking magnet." Sekai commented. "Pft. I doubt that. I mean, there's nothing special about me." I replied as I laid myself on top of my bed. "Geez. You're just being too humble. Anyway, can I ask something?" She asked with a sudden nervousness in her voice. "Go ahead. Ask away." I replied.

" _If you're that bad with girls, then why are you so comfortable with me?"_

Well, that's something Sekai wouldn't ask normally. "Tsh. Are you kidding me? You should know. I really got used to all of your meddling. I don't know, but I suddenly got accustomed to your presence. To be honest, I think you're an exception." I replied with a chuckle. For a brief moment, Sekai was silent. She didn't say anything. Did I surprise her? Well, I don't normally say that too. "Uh, Sekai?" I said as I called her out. "A-Ah. W-Whatever! Goodnight!" Sekai embarrassingly shouted as she ends the call. Ugh. That hurt my ear. Hm. It's pretty late. I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

I had a rough night. I couldn't get a goodnight sleep.

I had this weird dream. I was inside my room, alone. I was reading a blank book of sorts. As time slowly passed by, words suddenly appeared in the blank pages. As I was left dumbfounded, I heard a voice of a girl behind me. "I love you. Why won't you look at me?" The voice said as I felt a sharp object pierce my back. I was stabbed, over and over again. I woke up with my hands shaking and my sweat trickling down from my face. Ugh. It felt so vivid.

" _The train to Sakakino Academy is arriving shortly. The train to Sakakino Academy is arriving shortly."_

Ugh. Damn headache. I rubbed my temple as I waited for the next train to arrive. Tsh. I can't go to school like this. It's early in the morning and I'm down already? Not to mention, I forgot to bring a novel today. Isn't this a bummer? As I let out a sigh, a familiar face walked towards me.

"Fujishima-kun! Good morning!"

I was stunned to see Kotonoha walking towards me with a warm smile on her face. "H-Hey. You surprised me. Good morning!" I replied as I gave her a faint smile. As always, I was fixated in her beauty. She's so simple, yet elegant and beautiful. "I never thought that we always board the train in the same station! Uh. You okay?" Kotonoha asked me. Ugh. Do I look that bad right now? "N-No. I couldn't get some sleep last night. I'll shrug it off later. I hope. Oh. How about you? Did you have a good rest last night?" I asked her as I let out a yawn. "Yup! It was pretty okay! I had a nice dream too!" She cheerfully replied. "Lucky you. Heh." I commented with a chuckle.

In a brief silence between us, I suddenly realized something. This is it, I think? Is this the opportunity that I always wanted? Should I take the leap?

"Katsura-san." I said as I called her attention. "Yes, Fujishima-kun?" Kotonoha asked with a curious look on her face. I took a deep breath, and swallowed my saliva. I can't back out now. Like Sekai said last night, I'm too slow. I don't mind if she rejects me, but as long I properly convey my feelings for her, I'd be happy. "A-Are you dating anyone right now?" I nervously asked her. "Uh. No …" She replied. "I-I see …" I mumbled as I felt my hands shaking. "W-What's wrong, Fujishima-kun?" She nervously asked.

" _Katsura-san. I like you. I really do."_

With every ounce of my courage, I confessed my feelings for her. I felt my sweat trickling down my face as our train arrives in the station. Kotonoha was left speechless and dumbfounded. Ugh. I think I startled her or something. Well, at least I did what I could do. I don't want to rush things with her. At least she knows that I'm really interested in her. I let out a sigh to calm myself down. "F-Fujishima-kun …" Kotonoha mumbled as she nervously looked at me. "Sorry about that. I had to get it out from my system. I'm really interested to know you better. If you're not looking for … a boyfriend, well, we could start as friends. Anyway, the train's here. Shall we?" I stated as I smiled at her. "U-Uh …yes …" She mumbled as we boarded the train.

The train ride was brief. I was expecting things would get awkward between us, but to my surprise, Kotonoha acted differently than I imagined. At first, she wasn't looking at me. As I was staring at the landscape of the city outside, I caught a glimpse of her staring at me. It was like she was checking me out or something. As I caught her in the act, I simply gave her a warm smile. In return, she smiled back at me with her cheeks slowly turning red.

I did what I could. Let's see how things will turn up.

* * *

As usual, the day quickly passed.

After that shenanigan earlier this morning, I gave some space for Kotonoha. I don't want her to feel like I'm cornering her or something. But, whatever her decision is, I'll accept it.

I idly sat down on one of the seats as I waited for my ride home. The train is sure taking it's time. Good thing I have my earphones with me. I might as well listen to some Beethoven or Mozart while waiting. Hm. If Kotonoha finds out about my musical taste, I wonder what she'll say to me. Maybe she'll like it. Oh well. As I was about to listen to my music, another familiar face walked towards me. "Oh? Yamato?" The girl said as she walked towards me with a smile on her face. It was none other than Sekai. "Oh. Hey. You're going home?" I asked her. "Yep! I heard someone confessed this morning …" She said with a grin. "Ugh. Looks like she told you, huh?" I replied with a sigh.

"Are you waiting for Katsura-san?" Sekai asked me as she sat down behind me. "Not really. I'm giving her some enough space for her to decide. Besides, I need to do some things for my Auntie. I'm pretty sure Katsura-san will go home late since she's in the student council meeting, right?" I replied as I sat down beside her. "I see… Hey. No perverted stuffs. Okay?" She said as she slaps my back. "H-Hey! Yeah, yeah. I'm in no rush. We're still young, you know. Anyway, you use this line? I hardly see you board in this station." I replied as I rubbed my back. Hm. Sekai's cheerful as always, huh.

"Yep. We ride the opposite trains though." Sekai replied as she looks at the sunset. I really don't get this girl. Why is she doing this much for me? Is she that kind-hearted, or she's just a busybody? I asked her before, but I might as well ask her again to get a concrete answer. "Oh. Right. I remember now. You told me that before. Anyway, can I ask something?" I asked her. "Shoot." She quickly responded.

"Uh. I asked this before, but why are you doing this much for me? I get that we're seatmates and friends and all, but why are you so fixated on making me and Katsura-san a couple?" I curiously asked her. "Hm… because it's fun?" Sekai replied without any hesitation. What? "I don't get it." I remarked as I rubbed my temple. "What's wrong? I really find it interesting watching others' love. Is that wrong?" She curiously asked with a nagging tone. "No, not at all. You're just weird. Just like me." I replied with a chuckle. "W-what?! I'm weird?! That's pretty ironic, coming from the otaku!" She annoyingly said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm weird, and you're name is Sekai, which means World. I still haven't forgiven you for killing Kakyoin." I stated as I started laughing. "That again?! Geez. You're such a geek. I can't believe that you're that popular and weird at the same time." She remarked as she lets out a sigh.

I took a deep breath after calming down from my laughing fit. "Hey. Seriously though. You're awesome. Thanks. I'll repay you some day." I said as I smile at Sekai warmly. For a brief moment, I saw Sekai's cheeks turn red. "R-Really? What should I ask for?" Sekai asked as we both stood up. "I don't know. Why are you asking me? You're the receiver. Besides, I'll do anything I can to properly repay you." I replied. "Anything? Are you sure? You'll do anything?" She asked once more as she slowly walked towards me. "Yep. Just don't ask for the impossible, okay? I'm no super-hero." I replied with a chuckle.

As I heard the sound of the approaching train, I slowly turned my back to look at it. Before I could fully turn around, I felt something soft landed on my right cheek. Dumbfounded, I slowly brought my attention back to Sekai, who was blushing heavily. "You moved…" Sekai mumbled as the train slowly decelerated. "S-Sekai … what …was that …" I muttered. "You just had to move, huh?" She commented as the doors of the train opened. Before I could ask her about her sudden action, she ran off and boarded the train.

I moved …? Was she aiming for my lips? What was that all about?

I could only watch the train leave as I was left stunned and confused by her sudden action.

* * *

 _If I hadn't moved at that time, would things turn out differently?_

 _If I didn't have any interest in_ Kotonaha _at that time, things would be different, right?_

 _ **If I have chosen her back then, things wouldn't turn out like this, right?**_

* * *

 **Hello, dear reader! UnseenMemory here! Thank you for reading the very first chapter of my School Days fanfic. As I promised before, this is where I'll give Kotonoha a happy ending. Anyways, I'm currently fixing this fanfic with its grammatical errors and such. I might add some things also. I hope you'll like it! I'll probably finish fixing every chapter within a day or two. I still have to finish some chapters for my newest fanfic, Existence:Rewrite. Well, that's all for now. Once again, thank you for taking your time and reading this fanfic!**

 **This is UnseenMemory signing off! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Questions Answered

What the hell was that?

Did Sekai actually tried to kiss me? I swear if I didn't move my head back then, she would have stolen my first kiss. I don't get it. A kiss on the cheek would be fine, but why was she aiming for my lips? Was it she suddenly spaced out and leaned in? No, it can't be. She even commented after she missed her chance. Wait. Could it be?

Does Sekai likes me?

If she likes me, why would she help me out with Kotonohain the first place? I mean, that's pretty ridiculous. If she likes me, why not try to confess to me. If I didn't have any interest in Kotonoha, I might actually bite and date her. But, now, it's different. Tsh. This shit is giving me a headache. Thanks to her Sekai's antics, I couldn't get a goodnight sleep. I even tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. Ugh.

* * *

One week has passed.

Fortunately, everything is going smoothly with Kotonoha. We always eat lunch together with Sekai. Sekai, in the other hand, keeps on dodging my questions. It's like she doesn't want to give me an answer. It's so frustrating though. She keeps acting like nothing happened that day.

As usual, I rode the morning train to the academy with Kotonoha. Unfortunately, someone was sitting on her usual spot. She was reading a romantic novel while I was staring blankly outside. As we stood beside each other, she suddenly closed her book. "Are you okay, Fujishima-kun?" Kotonoha asked with a worried tone. "N-Not really. I had a rough night. I couldn't get some sleep too." I sluggishly replied as I gently rubbed my tired eyes. I'm not that good in my academics. Math subjects are my bane. "What happened? Did you have another bad dream?" She curiously asked. "N-Nah. My homework kept me up. Don't worry. I'll shake it off." I replied as I tried my best to smile at her. "Oh. Alright, then. But, if you need some sleep, go to the infirmary, alright? Don't force yourself." She said as she smiles back at me. Ah. Seeing Kotonaha smile like this could easily ease my stress.

"O-Oh. Fujishima-kun…" Kotonoha mumbled as she tries to catch my attention. "Hm? Yes?" I asked. Did she notice that I was staring at her? "C-Can we go home later? I have… something important to say…" She nervously asked as she avoided eye-contact with me. Wait. Why is she acting like this? No. Could it be? She's ready to answer my confession?! I could feel my heart thumping like crazy as the thought entered my mind. Will she accept it, or will she reject it? Shit. Why am I sweating profusely?! Calm down, Yamato!

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Whatever happens, I have to accept it. I shouldn't get awkward with her. I should still treat her as I am treating her right now. Besides, there's still a possibility in the future, right? Ugh. Hopefully. "A-Alright. I'll pass by your classroom later." I replied. After hearing my reply, Kotonoha turned around and hid her face. Now, I can't see her reaction. Dang. Talk about nerve-wrecking.

* * *

 _Fujishima! Wake up!_

H-Huh?

A loud voice behind my back woke me up and startled me. I nearly fell from my seat as my body suddenly moved thanks to the voice. I quickly turned around. To my surprise, it was our English teacher. "Why are you sleeping in my class?! Do you find my lecture boring?! If you're sick, go to the infirmary!" He annoyingly said as he walks back to the podium. I could hear my classmates laughing at me. "I-I'm sorry, sir. Please excuse me." I said as I sluggishly stood up. Ugh. Looks like I fell asleep earlier while he was lecturing. I better go to the infirmary to catch some snooze. A power nap will probably do. As I was about to start walking, my ever cheerful seatmate suddenly stood up. "Sir! May I bring Fujishima to the infirmary?" Sekai asked our teacher, who simply gave her a hand gesture in his reply.

As we stepped outside of the room, I could feel my eyes getting heavier. "You were having a dream about Katsura-san, didn't you?" Sekai cheerfully asked. "N-No. Ugh. It's your fault." I replied as I sluggishly walked towards the stairwell. The infirmary is located in the first floor. We're currently in the 3rd floor, so it's probably just a 5 minutes' walk from here. "My fault?!" She shockingly asked as she quickly followed me. I ignored Sekai's countless barrage of questions. I'm too sleepy to even reply.

We arrived in the infirmary. As we stepped inside, I noticed that the head nurse was out. She's probably eating or something. It's almost lunch time, huh. Without hesitating, I sluggishly walked towards an empty bed and laid flat on top of it. "Could you answer my questions now?" Sekai asked with an impatient tone in her voice. Ugh. I might as well get my answers. I sluggishly sat up and looked at Sekai, who was standing beside me with her arms crossed. "I will, but if you answer me first." I sarcastically replied. "Geez. Here we go again…" She mumbled.

From the way she talks, it's like she's in her usual self. Hopefully I could some answers from her. "Why did you try to kiss me?" I asked her. For a few moments, there was silence between us. Sekai stared blankly at me as she heard my question. "U-Uh… Does it really matter?" Sekai nervously replied. "Yeah. It's bothering me, a lot. So, could you answer it?" I asked once again. Odd. She's acting too odd. "O-Oh… It's nothing really…" She nervously replied back. "Are you sure? You could tell me. If there's a problem or something, you might as well tell me so that I could help out. I don't like being kept in the dark, Sekai." I stated as I gave her a gentle smile. Hm? Why is she avoiding eye contact with me?

"Uh… Yamato… D-Do you…" Sekai nervously mumbled. "Hm? Do you…? Come on. I couldn't sleep if you leave me hanging again." I said with a chuckle. "D-Do you really like Katsura-san?" She nervously asked. Huh? Where is this coming from? I thought I made it clear that I was really interested with Kotonaha. "Y-yeah. I said that before, right? I'm really interested to know her better." I replied. "Do you have feelings for her?" She asked once more. "Hm. Attraction, maybe? I know that I do like her, but I can't say if I'm in love with her or something. I think it's a bit too early to answer that. Besides, you'll be probably the first one to know." I replied with a smile. "I-I see…" She said with a sigh.

"So, are you going to answer my question now?" I asked with a grin. "B-But…" Sekai nervously mumbled as her cheeks slowly turned red. Ugh. This isn't going anywhere. "Alright. I get it. You were trying to pull a prank on me, huh? I might be thinking too much." I said as I let out a defeated sigh. "Yamato…" She mumbled. "Go on. I knew you were just messing around. That was a good prank though. Trying to steal my first kiss? That really caught me off guard." I commented with a chuckle. Tch. My headache's becoming worse. "Your first kiss…?" She muttered as a sudden look of relief appeared in her face. "Yeah. You know I don't do well with girls, right? Sheesh. Anyway, go. I need to get some snooze." I replied as I yawned and stretched my arms. As I slowly took off my black blazer, I felt Sekai leaned in beside me. Her lips were once again a few inches away from my face. Another jolt of nervousness flowed in my body.

"W-What now?" I nervously asked. With no reply, she slowly presses her lips onto my cheek. I felt my face turning red as she slowly moves back with a smile on her face. "That's a thank you. Don't worry. It's nothing more than that. Anyway, catch some rest, alright? Mail me if you need anything." Sekai stated with a warm smile on her reddish face. "Y-yeah. I will." I replied as I touched my cheek where Sekai kissed. "Good. Later then!" She said as she cheerfully went out the infirmary.

The heck was that? Thank you? Why is she thanking me? That I actually overthink? Geez. I don't understand women at all. I let out another defeated sigh and laid my back on top of the infirmary bed. Tsh. There's no way, right? I mean, there's no way Sekai would actually like me, right?

* * *

 _Sorry if I kept you waiting, Fujishima-kun!_

Ah. That familiar voice. I slowly took off my earphones and turned around. The diligent black-haired friend of mine just arrived from her meeting. "Hey, Katsura-san. How was the school council meeting?" I asked her as I gave her a warm smile. "I-It was okay. A bit tiring though." Kotonoha replied as she fixes her bag. "I see. Being a representative of your class is pretty rough, huh…" I commented as I watched her. "It is, really. Anyway, are you done with your club, Fujishima-kun?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah. My practice with the basketball club ended early though. One of our members had a sprain, so we had to end it there. I was itching for a game though. Not to mentions, the girls were pretty noisy than usual" I replied with a chuckle. "Oh. How bad was his sprain?" She worryingly asked. Geez. Does she worry about everybody? She's really a kind girl. "He's fine. It was just a minor sprain. He could recover within 2-3 days. Anyways, shall we go?" I asked. She simply nodded back with a smile.

After a few minutes, we reached the station. Along the way, we discussed our interests and hobbies. I shocked Kotonoha a bit when I told her I was a big nerd. She told me that she wasn't really expecting that I'm a well-known basketball player in our school. That reminds me, she told me this morning that she's going to tell me something. I can't help but to feel nervous as we stood beside each other by the platform. The train is taking a while. I took some glances on Kotonoha, whose cheeks are a bit reddish. I have to start a conversation with her.

"Have I told you yet? Sekai pulled a nasty prank on me. She tried to look like she was trying to steal my first kiss. I can't believe that girl." I stated as stretched my arms, which were a bit constricted by the sleeves of my blazer. "H-huh? What? She tried to kiss you?" Kotonoha asked with a surprised tone in her voice. I can't blame Kotonoha being surprised though. "Yep. She did. I wasn't really expecting something like that." I replied with a sigh. "D-Did she…" Kotonoha nervously mumbled. "Huh? What is it?" I curiously asked her. "D-Did she manage to?" She nervously asked. Ugh. That was a bad move. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring this up. "No. Of course not." I replied without any hesitation. After hearing my reply, Kotonohalets out a sigh of relief.

"U-Um. Fujishima-kun? A-Are you dating Saionji-san? Kotonoha asked as she faintly smiles at me. Wait. What? "N-No. She's my friend. Nothing more." I frantically replied. "O-oh. I really thought you were dating her… anyway, that's how she is, right?" She commented as she lets out faint chuckle. "She's pretty unpredictable, but she's really reliable. I mean, I wouldn't be here talking to you if she didn't intervened back then, right? She gave me the opportunity to actually meet you in person." I remarked with a chuckle. As awesome that sounds, I really don't get Sekai though. I don't understand her actions. I'm not being dense, but her actions are really contradictory. As I was caught in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that Kotonoha was trying to catch my attention. "F-Fujishima-kun…" She muttered as she hides her face. "Oh? Yes, Katsura-san?" I asked as I quickly looked at her. "C-Can I say something…?" She nervously asked. Oh. This could be it, right? I can feel my heart throbbing madly as I slowly swallowed my spit. "Go ahead…" I replied as I kept my eye on her.

"Your…confession…" Kotonoha nervously said as she desperately tries to calm herself down. Damn. The both of us are actually panicking right now. "Go on…" I nervously muttered. "A-Are you really okay… going out with someone… like me?" She nervously asked. "O-of course. I'm 100% percent sure that I would love, if given the chance, to date you…" I nervously replied. "Um… I think... I…," She nervously mumbled. Ugh. Seeing Kotonoha like this is making me go nuts. There's no way, right? There's no way that this girl is that inter-

 _I think... No… I accept it…_

"Huh? Accept it…?" I muttered as her words left me stunned. What does she mean about that? I could feel my sweat trickling down from my face as she slowly turns her head to face me. Oh, damn. Her cheeks are so red right now. She's blushing heavily. I could see her hand shaking as she nervously stood in front of me. "I'm… saying is… we could date… each other…" Kotonoha nervously stated as her black hazy eyes were locked on my hazel brown eyes. Wait. Date each other…? She's interested in dating me too?! "A-Are you sure?! Are you sure you're not forcing yourself?" I nervously asked her as I tried my best to hold back this sudden excitement inside of me. "Y-yes… I… I'm really interested… in you. I'm sorry! This is my first time confessing to a guy! I'm not really good with guys…" She frantically replied.

 _Katsura, Kotonoha actually likes me?_

After hearing her response, I couldn't hold back my excitement. My body suddenly moved on its own. I found myself wrapping my arms around her in sheer happiness. "F-Fujishima-kun…?" Kotonoha nervously mumbled. "T-Thank you! Thank you, Kotonoha! I will not let you down!" I stated as I find myself smiling like a madman. Wait. I'm being too physical! I quickly moved back. "I-I'm sorry! I got too excited!" I frantically apologized. To my surprise, Kotonoha was left dumbfounded. "Kotonoha…" She mumbled as she blankly stared at me. Oh. I called her by her first name when I hugged her. "Uh. S-Sor-"

 _Yamato-kun._

As I heard Kotonoha's voice calling me by my first name, I felt my heart thumping madly. I'm so close into bursting into a big pile of sheer happiness and excitement right now. Without a doubt, we're a couple now. "Yamato-kun." Kotonoha called me out once more as she warmly looks at me. Ah. It's like she's practicing calling me by my first name. "Kotonaha." I replied as I warmly smiled back at her. I could feel the people in the station looking at us as we stared at each other's eyes. Heh. I don't care about that. "So, we're a couple now, right? Sorry. It's actually my first relationship." I asked with a chuckle. "Yes… we're a couple…" She replied as she lets out her own chuckle.

After our frantic confession, we stood beside each other as the train finally arrives in the station. Heh. My first relationship, huh? Let's see where this goes. As the doors opened, I heard a familiar voice. I quickly looked around, but no wasn't any familiar face in the station. Strange. For a moment there, I thought I heard Sekai. "What's wrong, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha curiously asked. "Nothing. I thought I heard something. Anyway, let's go." I replied with a smile.

* * *

 _Oh. I see. You guys are couple now, huh?_

"Yep. She confessed earlier. Heh. I wasn't really expecting that." I replied to my caller as I noticed a big smile on my face. Ugh. I can't get it off. Oh, right. I have a girlfriend now. Well, that's one big reason for me to be happy. As soon I finished eating my dinner, I called Sekai to update her. I did promise her that she'll be the first one to know. As always, she sounds cheerful, but I could feel something. Like she's forcing it. "Hey. You okay? You tired from your part-time job?" I asked her. To help out her mother, Sekai took a part-time job as a waitress in a nearby family restaurant. "Y-Yeah. I'm a bit drained out." Sekai replied with a laugh. Ugh. That forced laugh of hers sounds horrible. "Sekai, you sound troubled. We've been buddies, seatmates, for some while now. By this time, I could tell if you're troubled or not." I commented as I stared blankly at the kitchen sink. I remember that we had a seat reshuffling during the first day. Nothing changed much though. I ended up in the back row, while Sekai remained as my seatmate.

"I'm… just drained, okay? I'm okay…" Sekai replied. To be honest, I called her to confirm her feelings. I want to know if she feels something for me. At least, we could properly discuss it and remain as friends, right? "Look, Sekai. Um. Can I ask something?" I asked her. "Another one?" She sluggishly replied. Ugh. I'm bombarding her with questions ever since this noon, huh? "Last one, promise." I replied. "Go ahead. Shoot." She said as she sighs with defeat. "Do you…feel anything for me?" I bluntly asked.

There was a moment of silence between us. "Sorry if I'm being too frank. I just, want to clear things up." I said as I patiently waited for her response. "I-It's okay. Uh. I-It doesn't matter now." Sekai replied with a serious tone in her voice. "It doesn't matter?" I asked her. "Yeah. It doesn't, but… can I ask something? Can I ask for you to do something for me?" She nervously asked. "Well, I still owe you big time, right? Go ahead. I'm listening." I replied without any hesitation. "Can I… confirm my feelings? Uh. I mean, not now, of course. I'm not yet ready, but when the time comes, can I confirm what I feel about you?" She asked. Huh? I don't get it. "You lost me." I replied with a confused tone. "Just…be there for me. Alright? It's that simple. For now, let's remain as good friends. That's the right thing to do, right?" She asked. Somehow, I could feel her shaking. It's like she's trying to hold herself back. "Yeah. I'm still your best bud, right? I got your back." I replied as I ignored my uneasiness.

* * *

 _I shouldn't have told her._

 _I should have steered away from her._

 _Ugh. Fuck. My blood. It keeps pouring out._

 _I have to get away. I don't want to die like this…_

 _Damn it…_

* * *

One week has passed ever since I started going out with Kotonoha.

To be honest, nothing changed drastically ever since we started dating. We take the same morning train, we eat lunch together, we go home together, and we mail each other at night. Well, I did say that I don't intend to rush things. I want to cherish every moment I'm with her. After all, she's my first girl.

Anyway, to spice things up, I'm going to her place today to formally introduce myself to her parents. It's a Sunday, so I'm hoping they'll be there. She mailed me her address and some directions last night. We planned that we're going to cook lunch so I could leave a good impression to her parents. Knowing Kotonoha's culinary skill, I have to take it up a notch. I'm not the best chef out there, but I know a thing or two. I have my Auntie to blame for my culinary skill. She loves making do the chores, but I can't blame her. She's so busy at times that she leaves her unit in a mess. I might as well help around to repay for her kindness.

After some minutes of walking from the station, I finally arrived in front of the Katsura residence. I pressed the doorbell and patiently stood near the intercom. Hm. Her house looks pretty modern. I used to live in a house like that too. I wonder what those two are doing. I bet they're trying to sign their papers for divorce. Heh. Things didn't really go well with them, huh?

 _Yes? Who is it?_

The voice from the intercom got my attention. Hm? The voice sounds like a young girl, like she's around 8 or 10. Kotonaha has a little sister? "Uhm. Good morning. I'm Koto… I mean I'm Katsura-san's friend." I replied. "Hm? Are you Nee-san's boyfriend?" The voice asked. Wait. What? Did she already tell her family?

 _SWING!_

To my surprise, an embarrassed Kotonoha appeared by the front gate. "Kokoro-chan! I have this! Please go call mother!" Kotonoha shouted at the intercom as she slowly walked towards me. Kokoro? As in, heart or soul? That's a pretty unique name. "That's your little sister? She's pretty curious, eh?" I commented as I let out a chuckle. "Y-Yeah. She is. Anyway, good morning, Yamato-kun! Come in!" Kotonoha said as she greets me with a smile. "G'morning too, Kotonoha. Anyway, your father's out?" I asked her as we entered the gate together. "Yes. He had some business to attend to." She replied as she opens the front door. Somehow, I could feel my nervousness arising. Damn it. I'm pretty sure I blocked this out earlier. As I expected, her family's home is pretty modern in the interior. "Excuse me." I said as I stepped inside and took off my brown boat shoes. As I was trying to neatly place it near the shoe rack, a black haired girl ran out from one of the rooms. To my surprise, she hugged my back.

"Kokoro-chan!" Kotonoha said as her little sister playfully hugged me. "Welcome, onii-san!" Kokoro playful said as she warmly greeted me. "H-Hey. You must be Katsura-san's little sister, right? I'm Fujishima, Yamato. You could call me Yamato if you want." I said as I introduced myself to the little girl. "Yamato? Alright, Yama-nii! Hey! Can we play some games?" Kokoro asked as she lets go, allowing me to stand up. "Kokoro-chan… he's here to cook lunch…" Kotonoha meekly said as I noticed a look of embarrassment on her face. "Hm. Later. After lunch time, alright? I promised your Nee-san that we'll cook lunch together." I said as I playfully nuzzled her head with my hand. "Alright! I'll go call mom!" Kokoro happily said as she runs off. "Sorry about that…" Kotonoha meekly said. "It's no big deal. I really wanted a little sister of my own, since I grew up alone. Anyway, she's pretty cheerful. I think she's really excited to meet me, huh?" I commented with a smile. After hearing my reply, a warm smile appeared on Kotonoha's face.

Kotonoha then lead me into their living/reception area. "Please. Take a sit. I'll go check if Kokoro-chan called mother." Kotonoha said. "Sure thing. Oh, yeah. I brought you the books that I recommended you. I'll just place it here by the coffee table." I remarked as I obediently sat down on the three-seater sofa. She happily nods and runs off to call her mother. Hm. I do wonder though. Will her mother accept me as her boyfriend? Wait. Should I say that I'm her boyfriend in the first place? Shouldn't I say that I'm courting her? Ugh. Shit. I didn't think this one through.

 _Hm? Are you Kotonoha's friend?_

A sudden female voice startled me. I quickly looked back. A mature looking woman was a few feet from me. Ugh. The heck is with her body? H-Her breasts, are too big! Oh. This might be Kotonoha's mother. I quickly stood up and bowed. "Good morning, madam! I'm Fujishima, Yamato! I'm-" "Kotonoha's boyfriend?" The lady said. Ugh. Shit. I better be honest with her then. "Y-Yes. Her boyfriend…" I nervously said as I remained bowed in front of her. "Raise your face. I can't judge you if keep hiding it." She ordered. I slowly raised my face. To my surprise, she has a sly grin on her face. "I see. My daughter has good taste." She commented as she smiled at me. "Uh. T-Thank you…" I nervously said as I awkwardly fixed my hair. "You're so tense! Sit down. I'll have Kotonoha get us tea once she comes back. Since my husband is not here, I'll interrogate you in his stead, alright, Yamato-kun?" She said as she slowly walked towards the chair in front of me. "Y-Yes, madam. Please do." I said as we both sat down.

"Anyway, my name is Katsura, Manami. I'm the mother of Kotonoha and Kokoro. Pleased to meet you, Yamato-kun." Manami said as she smiles at me. "The pleasure is mine, madam." I said as I return with a smile of my own. "Alright. When the two of you started dating?" She curiously asked as she watches my movements carefully. "One week ago, madam. To be honest, ever since last semester, I was really interested in your daughter. Back then though, I couldn't get the opportunity to actually talk to her." I replied. "What attracted you to my daughter? Is it because of her looks, or her body? Is it because she's from a wealthy family?" She asked as she moves to the next topic. Come to think of it, there are times that I find myself looking at Kotonoha's body. I never noticed it before, but her body is quite mature for her age. I see that size of hers came from her mother. "Before, I was attracted to her simple beauty, madam. I didn't know anything about her. At most, I knew that she was into reading novels and books. Now, I really, really love that meek, yet warm personality of hers." I replied with a warm smile on my face. Manami simply nodded and smiled back at me.

"Um. I'm sorry, madam. I should have courted her first. I suddenly confessed to her last week. I didn't know that she had the same feelings for me too." I said as I kept my eye contact with the mature woman. "It's alright. That's quite chivalrous of you though. Kids nowadays are rushing things. Anyway, how far have you two gone?" Manami asked with a sly grin on her face. Ugh. I should have known that she would ask this. "Nothing, madam. No physical contact or whatsoever. No first kiss, no holding hands yet. Well, there was that one time that I hugged her when she confessed to me. Don't worry, madam. I'm not planning to rush things up. I respect Kotonoha greatly and I want to do those things in the right time." I proudly replied. "My, my. That, I did not expect. Is that true, Kotonoha?" She asked as she looks behind me. I slowly turned around. Kotonoha and Kokoro were standing behind me. Were they listening to us? They could've made a sound or something.

"Y-yes, mother. Yamato-kun is telling the truth." Kotonoha replied with a faint smile on her face. Oh. Her cheeks are quite red. "I see. Well, Yamato-kun. If you ask me, I'll give you the approval, but my husband is quite strict. I believe he wouldn't want Kotonoha dating anybody right now." Manami said as she shifts back her attention to me. "I-I see…" I said as I nervously looked down. "Don't worry though. I'll keep it as a secret for now. Take care of Kotonoha, alright? It's not every day that someone like you would date my daughter." She stated as warmly smiled at me. I quickly stood up and bowed. "Yes, madam! Leave your daughter to me! I'll do my best!" I stated as I heard the two sisters behind me giggling.

* * *

 _WRYYYYYY!_

Hm? My ringtone? Someone mailed me?

"Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha said as she tries to call my attention. I quickly pulled my phone out and checked my mail. Oh. It's just Auntie checking up on me. "Yes, Kotonoha?" I asked her as I placed my phone back in my pocket. "Was that your ringtone? That sounded, bizarre." She commented with a giggle. "Well, that came from a bizarre series. Anyway, what are we cooking? Should we go for pork tonkatsu and some stir-fry veggies?" I replied as I walked towards her. "Well, Kokoro-chan is quite picky, but I think that's good enough!" She happily replied.

After passing her mother's test, me and Kotonoha went to the nearest grocer to buy our ingredients for our lunch. It's not that far from her place, which is quite fortunate. Her mother asked me to play and tutor Kokoro later. Well, I don't have any plans later, so I might as well do it. As we went around the aisles, I couldn't help but to feel like I'm on a date with Kotonoha. Well, this probably won't count as a date. "Hey, Kotonoha. Are you doing anything this coming Saturday?" I asked her as I picked up a cabbage. "Hm. I might be called for a meeting. Um. Why?" Kotonoha asked as she watches me. "Well… we could go out or something. Perhaps, watch a movie?" I said as I looked at her. "W-well, I could check if we'll have a meeting…" She nervously replied with as cheeks slowly turned rosy red. After hearing her reply, I can't stop myself from smiling. "Alright then. Hm. I think we have everything we need in the basket. Shall we?" I asked her with a smile. "S-Sure…" She meekly replied as she smiles back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, guys. I had to play the whole visual novel to properly fix the plot for this fanfic. I remained loyal to Kotonoha till the end, and I got the luxurious hotel ending. I kinda feel bad for Sekai though. If given the option, I would have given that classmate of theirs an ass-whopping. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. (Have to finish the third chapter for Dragon's Vengeance first) Again, any reviews are highly appreciated. Please do leave a message if you have any questions. Have a great day, my dear readers!**


	3. Normal Couple

_Give him a screen!_

Focus, Yamato. Focus. How can I breakdown their defence? Should I go for a pick-and-roll? Think. My defender isn't that fast. Maybe, I could give him a cross then drive for a lay-up. I took a quick glance on the shot-clock. There's still 15 seconds left. Plenty of time. Might as well run our elevator-screen play. "Wing! Wing!" I shouted to my teammates as I gave them a sign with my free hand. 13 seconds. I passed to my teammate then ran towards the baseline. I faked a cut to the paint then when back to the three-point line. 9 seconds. I ran towards the paint. As my defender struggled to keep up, I quickly dashed towards the three-point line. Our bigs gave me a good screen as my defender got stuck behind them. With 5 seconds left, our shooting guard passed me the ball. Without hesitating, I went up for an open jump-shot.

 _SWOOSH!_

 _PRRRRRRT!_

I let out a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. Ugh. We've been training for hours. "Alright! That's all for today! Fujishima! Good call with the play!" Our coach shouted as he signals us to walk towards him. I could feel my beads of sweat trickling down as I sluggishly walked towards him. "Dang. You're really are a sharpshooter, Fujishima! Even our seniors can't match up with you!" One of my teammates commented as he gave me a playful push. "Don't push your luck though. You're still a first year." Our senior said as he tapped my shoulder.

After some lecture and encouragement from our coach, we were finally dismissed. As I sat down and wiped away my sweat, a tall, black-haired girl approached me. Oh. I know her. She's Kanroji, Nanami. She's my classmate, and a member of the female basketball club. If I could remember, she's dating our senior teammate. "Senpai? I think he went to get some drinks." I replied as she looked around. She's pretty neat looking with that tomboy-ish haircut of hers. You could say we're friends since her boyfriend is a buddy of mine. "Sheesh. I told him to wait for me. Anyway, nice work earlier." Nanami said as she sat down beside me. "Heh. I still need to improve though. Since senpai's out with his sprained ankle, I have to start in the charity game." I replied as I leaned my head back. I don't mind starting though, but I hope someone from the bench could contribute in the offense.

"Oh. Fujishima. I know this is pretty sudden, but are you dating anyone right now?" Nanami asked with a smile on her face. What? That caught me off guard. "Uh. Yeah." I replied as I continued to wipe away my sweat. "Ah. Too bad. One of the girls in my club really likes you…;" She remarked as she lets out a sigh. "Anyway, who are you dating? Is she in our class?" She playfully asked with a curious look on her face. Before I could even reply, a familiar face sat down beside Nanami. "Sekai?" I muttered as I watched Sekai gently tapped Nanami's shoulder. "Sekai? Oooh! Wait. Sekai? What's up?" Nanami asked as she turns around. "Geez. Yamato, you're starting to get too friendly. Anyway, Nanami, your boyfriend's outside." Sekai said as she gave me a stern look.

I could feel Sekai's stare piercing through me as I watched Nanami run off to her boyfriend. "How was the practice?" Sekai asked as she sat down beside me. "Tiring. Wait. Why are you asking? You were watching, right?" I replied as I gave her a confused look. "W-What? I didn't!" She playfully said. "Tsh. You actually skipped some classes to watch my practice. Anyway, thanks for watching." I stated as I smiled at her. "Geez. I was curious, okay? Anyway, you were pretty good earlier!" She commented as she playfully smacked my back. "Ugh. Thanks for the compliment…" I said as I rubbed my back.

"Anyway, how are things going with Katsura-san? You guys okay? It's been two weeks now, right?" Sekai curiously asked. 2 weeks, huh? Time sure flies fast. "We're okay, I guess?" I replied as I took a deep breath. "You guess? Don't tell me you guys had an argument! I told you! Stop being a hasty perv!" She jokingly said. "W-What? There was no argument, alright? Wait. I'm not being hasty! We haven't even held each other's hands!" I embarrassingly replied. "Wait. What? Seriously. How slow are you?" She commented with a disappointed tone in her voice. "Give me a break, will you?" I remarked as I let out a sigh. "Seriously though, have you tried holding her hand?" She asked once more. "Uh. No. I thought I might be too aggressive if I did." I replied as I took out my water bottle

"Geez. Seriously! You're so uptight with these things!" Sekai annoyingly stated as she playfully smacked my back again. "Ouch! Hey!" I annoyingly shouted at her. "Loosen up a little, will you? You wouldn't enjoy your teenage years if you stay like that. Geez." She said as she crossed her arms. Ugh. Sekai has a point. Besides, holding hands wouldn't be bad, right? I mean, it's natural for couples do those things, right? "Okay, okay. I'll try doing it." I said as I let out a defeated sigh. "Come on. Cheer up. I'm always here for you, okay?" She stated as she patted my head. Somewhat, this feels nice. "Ugh. You're spoiling me, Sekai. Anyway, I should go now. The student representative meeting is probably halfway now. I have to take a shower before Kotonoha finishes with that meeting of hers." I said as I moved my head away from her hand. "A-Ah. Alright." She said as I stood up. "Thanks for the encouragement, Sekai." I said as I gave her a warm smile.

* * *

Kotonoha is sure taking her time, huh. It's already past 5 and she's still nowhere in sight. I wonder what happened to the meeting. I watched my fellow school mates walk past me as they went out the Academy's front gates. Some girls giggled and looked at me as they passed by. Hm? Do I smell funny? I even took a shower before going here. As I idly stood by the front gates, with my hands in my pockets, I tried to fix my thoughts. Sekai has a point earlier. I should try advancing my relationship with Kotonoha. I mean, physical contact with your significant other is pretty natural.

 _Yamato-kun?_

Ah. That voice. I quickly looked beside me. Kotonoha was standing a few feet away from me. She had a distressed look on her face as she slowly walked towards me. "Hey. Hm? What's wrong? You okay? Did something happen?" I worryingly asked her. "N-No. It's just that, I made you wait again." Kotonoha frantically replied. "Oh. Sheesh. It's okay! I don't mind. Anyway, shall we go? I don't want you to be late for your curfew. You might get some scolding from your dad." I said as I gave her a warm smile. As I smiled at her, Kotonoha lets out a sigh of relief and smiles back at me.

We had our usual conversation as we walked to the station. As always, we talked about my practice, and her meeting. Since the Academy's festival is coming up and the men's basketball club will hold a charity game against one of the nearby high schools, I'm pretty busy practicing. Kotonoha, in the other hand, has her hands full since she's the representative of her class. "Oh, yeah. I remember. We talked about us last night. Mother and Kokoro are pretty nosy, you know?" Kotonoha said as we stood by the station's platform. "Really? What did they say?" I asked her. "Nothing really. They suddenly remembered last week. You know, when you visited my house. They really liked your cooking by the way." She said with a smile on her face. "I see. Heh. Don't worry. Tell them that I'll cook for them anytime they want. I haven't introduced myself to your father though." I remarked as I fixed my hair. As I fixed my black bangs, Kotonoha's hand caught my attention. Hm. I better try it then.

 _Eek!_

The moment my hand made a physical contact with Kotonoha's hand, she quickly moved away from me with a distressed look on her face. "U-Uh. Kotonoha? You okay?" I worryingly asked her. "A-Ah. I'm sorry… I'm really not that used being with boys…" Kotonoha replied with a stressed tone on her voice. So, she's still not used being with me? "I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to hold your hand…" I stated with a pained tone. I should have known. Kotonoha is a meek girl. Ugh. How could I forget how sensitive she is? "Ah… Yamato-kun… I'm so-" "It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it. I'm rushing things. I'm sorry." I stated as I slowly moved away from her.

* * *

 _DING DONG DING_

Hm. That's the lunch bell, right? Ugh. I wasn't paying attention in class. I'm too caught up on what happened yesterday. I tried mailing Kotonoha, but she wasn't replying. Is she that disgusted with my action? Was I wrong to ask for some physical contact, such as holding her hands? Wait. Maybe, our attraction was really one-sided. Ugh. Negative thoughts. Tch. I just want her to show some signs that she actually likes being with me. Heh. I knew it. I'm really boring.

"Yamato? You okay? You've been brooding for a while now." Sekai asked as she worryingly looked at me. "Hm? Yeah. I'm okay." I replied as I closed my manga. I tried reading a manga earlier to ease my thoughts, but it didn't work. Ugh. "You sure? You don't need to hide it from me, you know." She said as she moved her seat closer to mine. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked her with a confused look on my face. "Well, I know that when you're reading a manga, something is troubling you. You told me before that you can't read a book when you're too stressed." She stated as she smiled at me. Huh? Did I say something like that before? But, shit. She's sharp. Is Sekai that observant? "U-Uh. You're pretty sharp." I said as I let out a sigh. "What happened yesterday?" She asked. "I tried holding her hand. Kotonoha… didn't like it. She kinda reacted pretty negatively when I touched her hand." I replied with a sad tone. "W-What? You didn't kiss her or anything, right?" She worryingly asked again. In my reply, I simply nodded my head at her.

"You know Sekai, I just want to feel appreciated. That someone wants to be with me. To be honest, I think I want physical reassurance? Ugh. Back when I was kid, my parents treated me as a burden. Somehow, I never felt that they appreciated my hard work. Maybe, they're too focused and stressed in their work? Maybe they're too busy trying to look good in the society? I don't know. Freaking workaholics and narcissists." I stated as I placed my head down on top of the table. "Sheesh. Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Sekai commented as I felt her fingers in my hair. She's petting me again? "Sorry, sorry. I'm just a bit down right now." I replied as I let her play with my hair. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that there's someone out there that wants to be with you…." She said.

 _Like me…_

Hm? Did she… did I hear that correctly? "Sekai." A familiar voice called out Sekai. Behind her, was Kiyoura, Setsuna. The small girl poked Sekai's cheek as she tried to get her attention. "S-Setsuna?" Sekai said as she quickly turned around. "We're going to have lunch in our usual spot. Are you coming?" Setsuna asked as she looked at me. "Y-Yo, Kiyoura-san." I said as I waved at her. "Please do try not to brood much, Fujishima-kun. We could feel your negative aura, you know." Setsuna stated with a stern look at me. "Ugh. Sorry about that." I replied as I chuckled embarrassingly. "Ah. Okay. I'll just get my bento, alright?" Sekai said as she quickly opened her bag and brings out her bento box. "Uh. Yamato? Fix things with Kotonoha, alright?" Sekai said as she looked back at me. "Yeah. Don't worry." I replied as I smiled at her. I watched the two best friends leave the room.

Someone like her, huh? Geez. That girl is really a handful. I can't help to feel that she has an ulterior motive when she helps me. Tch. If I wasn't dating Kotonoha right now…. Ugh. No. I shouldn't think like that.

* * *

 _The train is arriving shortly. I repeat. The train is arriving shortly._

Ugh. Another tiring practice. I could feel my arms and legs aching in pain. Isn't our coach taking this charity game of ours too serious? Not to mention, I couldn't get into a groove earlier. I was missing my shots. Tch. I can't shake the feeling off. I tried mailing, and calling Kotonoha earlier, but she wasn't responding. She wasn't in the rooftop earlier too. This sucks. I couldn't properly apologize for my sudden action yesterday. Hm. The train is taking a while. I might just read my manga while waiting. I opened my bag and brought out my manga. Oh. Diamond is Unbreakable, volume 11. Where was I again? Jotaro vs Kira, right? As I was about to start reading, I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder.

 _Yo, Yamoto!_

Hm? That's a voice I haven't heard for a while. I slowly turned around. A brown haired girl stood behind me with a smile on her face. This girl was none other than Katou, Otome. She was my classmate back in junior high. I saw her from time to time inside the Academy. If my memory serves me correct, she's Kotonoha's classmate. "Oh. Katou. You're riding the train?" I asked her as she sat down beside me. "Yep. I'm on an errand. Anyway, I heard you've been doing a great job in your practice, Mr. Popular!" Otome cheerfully said I notice her looking at my manga. Huh? Mr. Popular? That sounds, a bit childish. Though we've been classmates during junior high, I can't say we're close or something. We simply talk to each other from time to time.

"So you're still reading those things? Nothing really changed, huh?" Otome commented as she grins at me. "Well, yeah. I still read books, and manga. My taste changed though. I want something more psychological or mature." I replied as I closed my manga. "Is it really good?" She asked. "Hm? Which one? The one I was reading?" I asked her. "Yep. I, uh, have some time to spare, so I might as well do something productive, right? The cover is interesting. It's pretty colourful!" She replied. Hm? Huh? Why is she blushing? Wait. When did reading a manga became productive? "Uh. Yeah. It's pretty good. I could lend it to you, if you want." I said. It's not every day that you see someone interested in Jojo. "R-Really?!" She frantically said with an excited tone. "Yeah. Just don't tarnish the pages or something." I replied as I hand her my manga. "I-I will! D-Don't worry!" She happily said as she takes the manga off my hands. For a brief moment, our hands touched each other.

 _SCREEEECH_

Hm? The train is here. To my surprise, Otome quickly stood up. Hm? What's up with her? Why does she have a serious look on her face? "Hmph. Let's go. Yamato." Otome said as she pulled by my arm and dragged me towards the train. "H-Huh? What? Why are you dragging me?" I asked as we entered the train. "No reason. It's just I don't want to ride the train with that certain girl." She said as she annoyingly looked outside. Hm? I slowly turned around. As the doors slowly closed, a certain black haired girl caught my attention. She looked at us with a shocked and pained look on her face. "Kotonoha…" I muttered as the train began accelerating towards the next station.

"Huh? You know her? That stuck-up girl? Don't tell she seduced you too!" Otome annoyingly said as she placed my manga inside her bag. "S-Stuck up? Seduced? W-What the hell are you talking about…?" I mumbled. Shit. Kotonoha might take this the other way around. "Don't let her quiet and meek looks fool you. She's pretty bitchy. I'm pretty sure she already seduced a number of boys-"

 _Shut up._

"H-Huh? W-What…? Did I say something-" "Stop talking shit or spreading rumours about people, alright, Katou?" I angrily said as I looked at her sternly. Shit. I'm so ticked off right now. I have to calm down. Think rationally, Yamato. From the looks of things, she's bullying Kotonoha. If I say something like I'm Kotonoha's boyfriend, things might go worse for her. I don't get it. Why would they pick on a hardworking girl like Kotonoha? "W-What…? Don't you believe me?!" Otome asked with a surprised tone. "If you have evidence, then I'll believe you. If not, could you please stop that? I really hate people who spread rumours." I replied as I leaned my back against the steel pole behind me.

* * *

 _What?! Katsura-san isn't picking up?!_

"Yeah. I've been calling her for a number of times already. Shit. She might have misinterpreted it earlier." I sluggishly replied as I rubbed my temple. Right after I got home, I tried calling Kotonoha. After a number of tries, I stopped to let my phone charge. After a while, Sekai called me. "Geez. It's your fault for being too friendly with other girls! See what happened? I even told her that you really, really, cherish her!" Sekai annoyingly stated. Ugh I'm getting lectured. "S-Sorry. I was just being friendly since she's my classmate back in middle school and all." I replied as I sluggishly sat up. "It's… It's okay. I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy." She said with a sad tone. "Don't worry about it. You know, Sekai, maybe you're right. Maybe, I'm being too friendly." I said. "It's your fa-"

 _Maybe, it's best if I act distant to other girls to clear things up with Kotonoha._

"W-What…?" Sekai said with a surprised tone. Well, this is probably the only thing I could do to reassure her. Ugh. I'm a mess. I'm such a shitty boyfriend. "It's… forget it. Anyway, thanks for listening to me." I said. I better end the call here. Before I could even press the end button, Sekai said something that caught my attention.

 _You can vent it out on me, if you want._

Huh…? "What…did you say?" I said with a confused tone. Vent out? What is she talking about? "You're pretty stressed, right? Emotionally, and physically? So uh…if you want… I can let you do the things you can't do with Katsura-san…" Sekai quietly mumbled. My eyes were left wide open as I heard that from Sekai. I-Is she thinking properly? Maybe, she's tired from her part-time work? What the hell is up with her?

"Sekai… no. Tell me straight. Do you like me?" I boldly asked her. For a brief moment, there was silence between us. "Does it matter…?" Sekai meekly asked. "It does. Please. Tell me. I'm really confused right now. I don't want to think that you're taking advantage while I'm having a problem with Kotonaha." I stated. "Since first semester…" She silently mumbled. I was left speechless as I heard her reply. No way. All of my deductions were right. "Sekai… I… I don't know what to say." I said as I tried to gather my thoughts. "I'm sorry if it was sudden… it's just that… I don't want to see you depressed and all…. It's like it's my responsibility since I made you guys into a couple…" She frantically said. "Still. Why? Why are you helping me?" I asked her. Ugh. I'm having a big headache right now. "I don't know! I really don't know!" She frantically replied. Ugh. This is turning into a big mess. I could hear Sekai tearing up. Still, this is bad. She's becoming a temptation. To be honest, I was interested in her in some point. That I cannot deny.

If I didn't look at Kotonoha in that way, I would probably be Sekai's boyfriend right now.

* * *

A lot of things happened last night. Last night, Kotonoha saw me with her classmate. She probably took it the other way around. Next, Sekai confessed to me. Out of exhaustion, I ended the call without giving her a concrete answer. Shit. I'm making her expect something. I can't accept her feelings. That's something I know for sure. I have Kotonoha right now. I don't want to cheat on my girlfriend, but I can't bring myself into rejecting Sekai. Damn it. I have to stomach it. It's for the best of us.

Luckily, there wasn't any practice today. Again, the day quickly passed by. As expected, things are awkward between me and Sekai. I hardly talked to her today. I haven't seen Kotonoha today too. That's why I'm waiting here near the Academy's gates. I want to see her. I want to see her badly. Knowing that meek, hardworking girl is being bullied by one of my former classmates is making me angry. I can't do anything for Kotonoha. If I come clean and tell Otome, her group might bully Kotonoha more. Damn it. Am I that worthless?

 _Yamato-kun…_

That nervous voice caught my attention. I quickly looked up and turned my head. Kotonoha was standing a few feet away from me. "K-Kotonoha…" I mumbled as I looked at her. My heart suddenly felt heavy as I noticed her teary eyes. To my surprised, she quickly looked down and tried to pass by me. Before she could even pass me, I quickly grabbed her hand. Damn it. I don't care anymore! "P-Please! Let me go!" Kotonoha cried out as she tried to jerk her arm away. "Kotonoha! Please! Listen to me! I'm begging you to listen! Please!" I frantically shouted. I could see some students looking at us from a distance. Kotonoha simply stopped moving and looked at me with her tears freely falling down from her eyes. "I… I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, and the other day! I'm sorry for suddenly doing something that you hate! I'm sorry that I went home with a former classmate!" I frantically shouted.

"F-Former…classmate? She said you were dating each other…" Kotonoha tearfully said. Wait. What? Otome said that?! "What?! That is not true! There's only one girl I want to be with, and that's you!" I shouted. My words stunned Kotonoha. "Let's make this official, shall we? I don't care what others say. I'll be responsible. I'll be a proper boyfriend. I, Fujishima, Yamato, loves Katsura, Kotonoha. I love you, Kotonoha." I stated as I looked earnestly at her teary eyes. I bit my lip as I eagerly waited for Kotonoha's reply. "I… I'm sorry… Yamato-kun. I… really wanted to become a proper girlfriend for you… I… I'm sorry that I acted that way…" She tearfully mumbled as I felt her slowing holding onto my hand. "Baka. It's my fault. Stop crying." I said as I pulled her towards me. Without hesitating, I kissed her forehead. "Know, let's be a proper couple, shall we?" I said as I warmly smiled at her. In reply, I suddenly felt her soft lips against mine. Kotonoha suddenly took the initiative and kissed me. I didn't care if there were students looking at us.

This girl, this moment, I want to cherish it all.

I slowly closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Kotonoha.

* * *

Kotonoha…

Ugh. Fuck.

I can't die yet… I, have to see her again…

* * *

The school was buzzing with festivities as the first day of festival arrived. After the official opening of the festivities, the grounds and hallways were filled with different stalls from different clubs. As expected, they were students from other schools.

Wait. I shouldn't think about that right now.

 _Fujishima! Pass the ball!_

After giving my defender some fakes, I quickly passed the ball to my open teammate. Though he managed to shake off his defender, he wasn't able to drain his jump-shot. The sports hall was roaring as both the students of our Academy and the visiting high school cheered for their team. Somehow, this charity game suddenly became serious. We're in the 4th quarter with 3 minutes to go. The opposing team is up, the Kirentei Knights, are up by 4 points.

 _Play! Play! Elevator!_

After a bad possession from the away team, we quickly sprinted back to the other side of the court. Our defenders managed to stop the fastbreak. As I received the ball at the top of the key, I quickly called for my play. My teammates quickly responded. With 4 seconds left in the shot-clock, I managed to successfully drain a three pointer. To our surprise, the Knights answer back, but with only two points. I quickly looked at my teammates, who were terribly exhausted. Damn it. Our morale is pretty low. We can't keep this up for long.

With 120 seconds left, the Knights are up by 3. As we bring the ball in the half court, one flimsy pass by my teammate resulted into a turnover. We couldn't stop the Knights, as they managed to score an easy lay-up. Our crowd suddenly grew quiet. Shit. Should I try to win the game? My team knows I'm a sharpshooter, but I'm nearing my limits. With 45 seconds left, we struggled to bring the court to the half-court. I nearly turned the ball over, but luckily, I managed to keep my composure. After milking some seconds and giving my defender a lot of fakes, I suddenly pulled up for a contested three-pointer. I could feel my heart thumping like crazy I managed to sink that one in.

My sudden three-pointer sparked a boost in my teammates and in the crowd. I could see the distressed expressions on the Knights. With 30 seconds left, they charge into our paint. We contested every shot they made. After an intense rebound battle, we managed to get the ball.

 _Run! 9 seconds left!_

Shit! We're out of timeouts?! I thought we had one more?! I quickly ran towards the other side of the court. My defender quickly got back and stopped me. He tugged on my jersey as I tried to break free. This isn't good!

 _Fujishima! Take the shot!_

With one loud shout, my teammates entrusted me the game-winning shot. Our senior threw a wild pass. There's no time left! After giving my defender a slight push, I managed to receive the pass. With his hand almost covering my face, I pulled for another contested three-pointer. Everything was silent. Everyth-

 _Swoosh!_

 _RIIIIIIING!_

As the buzzer sounds off, the Kirentei Knights were left stunned. The students of Sakakino Academy roared in victory as I managed to pull out a game-winner. My teammates tackled me as they congratulate me. I can't help but to look around in awe as the crowd cheered for my name. Heh. I don't know, but there's this feeling of appreciation that I could feel right now. Even Kotonoha's cheering for me. I gave her a wink and a big smile, which made her blush. After our celebration, we gave our respects to the Knights. Though it was a charity game, they didn't go down without a fight. We gave the crowd a good show, and that's what it matters.

* * *

 _Yamato-kun? You okay, Yamato-kun?_

Ugh. I can't feel my knees. I slowly looked beside me. Kotonoha was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. After that game earlier, my body was so exhausted. I gave myself an hour to rest so that I could help my class with our café. I was the morning waiter/chef. Fortunately, I managed to endure my exhaustion, with the help of an energy drink. Before I went out, I made sure that there are enough meals so that the next waiter/chef wouldn't have a rough time. I think it was Sawanaga, Taisuke who's our afternoon waiter/chef. Oh yeah. That guy called me last night. He asked me for some advice about Sekai. It looks like he's going to confess to her later. Ugh. I'm not even that close with that guy. Luckily, he took my vague answers seriously.

After a stroll around the halls, I went straight to Kotonoha's class. They went with a haunted house theme, which is pretty okay. As expected, there were some people who didn't like the idea of me dating Kotonoha. One of those people was Otome. She was really defiant against Kotonoha. I gave her a stern scolding when I found out they were really bullying Kotonoha. Luckily, she listened. I then promised her to lend my entire Diamond is Unbreakable collection, which she got hooked into. Good thing I had Jojo to save the day. In the other hand, things became awkward with Sekai. We tried to talk normally, but there's no doubt about it. There's tension between us, and between her and Kotonoha.

"There are a lot of visitors, hm?" I commented as I helped Kotonoha man their booth. "Well, the game's star is here after all." Kotonoha giggled as I noticed her reddish cheeks. Heh. After making things official with Kotonoha, we became a normal couple. We hold each other hands, we kiss, and we embrace each other. Slowly, Kotonoha is getting used in being physical and affectionate with me. Knowing that she's doing her best to have a proper and normal relationship with me is making me giddy. Though, I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Sekai confessed to me. I don't want that uneasy tension between those two become something greater. I'll deal with Sekai on my own. Though, it's been a week since she confessed to me. I better give her my answer soon.

The day slowly passed by. I never left Kotonoha's side as we catered and manned the haunted house. While Kotonoha was busy counting the income, I managed to eavesdrop in a conversation between Otome's friends. They were talking about a tradition in the festival. I heard that there's secret rooms around the campus where couples could relax. Ugh. Fooling around within the school? That's nasty. Couldn't they wait till they get home? Geez. Slowly, I felt my exhaustion catching up with me. "Kotonoha? Can I take a snooze behind the table? I can't keep my eyes open…" I sluggishly asked as I struggled to keep myself awake. "Ah. Go ahead, Yamato-kun. I'll make sure to man the booth." Kotonoha replied with a smile. I sat down behind her. As my consciousness slowly drifted away, I felt her hand slowly stroking my hair. Hm. That feels nice….

* * *

I let out a yawn as I slowly stood up. Hm? It's already afternoon? I took a quick look around the room. It's just me and Kotonoha. I guess the first day of the festival is over. I heard there's a bonfire by the courtyard. I might as well bring Kotonoha there. "Oh? Good morning, Yamato-kun." Kotonoha said as she fixed some of their attraction's decorations. "Hey. How was it? Sorry if I wasn't much of help." I said as I stretched my arms. "It's alright! With you around, we managed to attract a lot of visitors. I did make sure to advertise your class' café too!" She happy replied as she walked towards me. Wow. She actually made sure she could pay back for my help. "Heh. Smart as ever." I remarked as I playfully nuzzled her hair with my hand. "Oh yeah. Someone was looking for you earlier. She told me to tell you that Saoinji-san is waiting at the courtyard." She said as she obediently stood in front of me. Huh? Sekai is waiting for me at the courtyard? Wait a minute. I remember now! There's another tradition where you dance with someone in the bonfire. After that dance, the two of you will be an official couple. Ugh. That sounds so childish.

"Hm. I don't feel like dancing though. Anyway, you hungry? Wanna go out and grab something to eat? We still have time." I asked her as I fixed my messy hair. To my surprise, Kotonoha suddenly became quiet. Hm? I quickly turned my attention to her. She was handing me something. It's like a small blue box of some sorts. "Huh? What's that?" I asked her as I curiously looked at the box. "Uh. I heard from the girls earlier. T-There's this… tradition… where a girl gives this box… to the guy she likes… if the guy accepts… they'll rest in one of those rooms…." She nervously said as her face was bright red. Tradition? Wait. That tradition?! She's asking me to sleep with her?!

I felt my heart thumping like crazy when I suddenly realized our scenario. The ever hardworking, smart, and meek girl, Kotonoha, my girlfriend, is asking me to sleep with her?! I know there are times that I imagined myself doing indecent things with Kotonoha, but isn't this too fast? Should I turn her down? No. That isn't an option. I'm pretty sure Kotonoha mustered all of her courage to do this. Ugh. What the heck. I might as well spoil my girlfriend.

I gave Kotonoha a warm smile as I accepted the box from her. "Yamato-kun…" Kotonoha muttered as I slowly walked towards her. "Geez. I wasn't expecting this." I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her. "I… I just want to be a proper girlfriend for you… I also want to spoil you…" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. "I accept, but in one condition!" I playfully said which caught her off-guard. "W-What is it…?" She frantically asked. "If we're going to do it, we're going to do it in my place. I don't to do those things where someone can catch us." I said as I gently pinched her nose. "Seriously though. Are we really going to do it? Are you sure about this, love?" I asked her as Kotonoha gently rubbed her nose. "Y-yes. I was thinking of this for a long time now. I know you really, really cherish me and our relationship. That's why, I want to show you that I cherish you, and our relationship, as much as you do." She stated as she gently caressed my reddish cheeks. Ugh. Just a little more, and I'll explode. "Sheesh. You know how to make me blush." I whispered as I continued to embrace her.

* * *

 _Why? Why?!_

 _I gave you everything! My first kiss! My first time!_

 _Isn't that enough?! Why can't you look at me?!_

 _Why can't you love me!?_

Ugh… I have to… crawl my way out…

Shit… Shit…

I'm bleeding out...

Someone… I don't want to… die like this…

* * *

 **Hello, dear readers! Sorry for the sudden sports-genre hype in the chapter. I had to make a chapter about a basketball game since I made the OC active in sports. Anyway, the next chapter probably contains a lemon-part at the start, so be sure to be ready for that. Also, time to spark the love triangle between the three. As always, reviews and opinions are highly appreciated! Till the next chapter!**


	4. Kotonaha's Warmth

**There's a lemon scene here with Kotonoha. Well, this is your warning, I guess? lol.**

* * *

After our brief moment, me and Kotonoha went out to get something to eat. We ended up buying some stir-fry noodles in some local restaurant. As we were walking towards my apartment, I could feel Kotonoha shaking in nervousness. Ugh. Are we really going to this? I mean, is she really that prepared to go all the way with me? Well, we're a normal couple in puberty, so I can't blame her if she's actually interested in doing those things with me.

After a few minutes walk from the station, we finally reached my apartment. "Excuse me…" Kotonoha mumbled as she took off her shoes. As I neatly placed our leather shoes aside, I noticed Kotonaha nervously standing beside me. "Uh. Go ahead. It's just us here. My auntie is in overseas." I said as I smiled at her. "Oh… I see…" She nervously mumbled. Geez. Seeing Kotonoha like this is making me all nervous. "Uh. You need to call your mom, right? I'll sort my laundry first. Ease up. It's not I'm going to eat you, or something." I said with a chuckle as I stood up and went straight to the bath area. "Y-Yes! I should tell her that I'll be going home late tonight…" She said to herself as I sat down and took out my dirty laundry.

Auntie's apartment isn't that big. Well, you can say it's average. From the foyer, the first room you'll come across to is the living/ dining / kitchen area. Opposite to it is the bath / laundry / storage area. At the back are the two bedrooms.

"Anyway. You hungry? I'll set the table." I asked as I walked back towards Kotonoha, who was sitting on the double-seater sofa. "Uh… yes please…" Kotonoha replied as she meekly smiled at me. Somehow, we ate our dinner casually. I was expecting some tension between us, but to my surprise, Kotonoha was pretty chatty. She told me that her mother allowed her to go home before midnight. We're lucky that her father will be working overtime later.

"How long has it been since your Auntie left for overseas, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha asked as she helps me wash the dishes. "Hm. She left before the first semester, so probably 5 months or so?" I replied as I smiled at her. "So for 5 months, you were alone here…" She muttered with a sad tone. "Heh. You don't need to worry about it, love. I've grown accustomed to it. When I was a kid, I was always alone in that big house of ours. My parents were always at their workplace. The only times that we're all together is probably when we're eating breakfast…;" I said as I diligently continued washing the dishes. After Kotonoha wiped the remaining dishes, I dried my hands with a towel. "Besides, I have you now. I'm sure you won't make me feel lonely." I stated as I gently patted her head. "Yamato-kun…" She muttered as her cheeks slowly turned red.

After cleaning up, we took our turns in the shower. I took my shower first, while I let Kotonoha look around my room. Once I finished my shower, I went straight to my room to find Kotonoha looking at my adult magazines. "Uh. Your turn…" I embarrassingly said as I quickly took the magazines from her hands and hid it inside a drawer. "Uh.. yeah…" Kotonoha nervously mumbled as she slowly stood up. "I left a towel for you by the sliding door. You could use Auntie's shampoo and soap." I said as I sat down on top of my bed. "W-Will do..." She mumbled as she nervously went out of my room. Ugh. I could feel my heart thumping like crazy. Okay, okay. Breathe in, Yamato. You can't back out now. At this time, Kotonoha's probably preparing herself emotionally and mentally. What should I do to help her ease her nervousness? Should I play something from my playlist? I don't have any romantic classical that could probably set the mood. Uh. Wait. I have that one song. Ugh. Hopefully, it works.

Some minutes passed by while I sat down on the edge of my bed. Deep breathes, Yamato. Wait. We need contraceptives, right? I quickly stood up and checked the blue box that Kotonoha left on top of my study table. I opened it and inspected its contents. As I thought, it was a pack of condoms. Uh. How do I put this on? Is there any instructional manual anywhere? I better check the net then. As I was about to open my desktop, the sudden ringing from my phone startled me. The heck? Who would call me at this time? I quickly grabbed my phone. Huh? Sekai?

"Hello? Sekai?" I said as I answered her call. "Yamato… uh… where are you?" Sekai nervously asked. Hm? Is she shaking or something? "I'm at home. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, so I went back. Ugh. Shit. I forgot to call you." I said as I searched the net. Obviously, that was a lie. Well, I had to. If I told her that Kotonoha's in my place right now, she'll probably get hurt. Ugh. Why can't we go back as normal friends? "Oh. It's okay. Are you feeling better now? Have you taken any medicines?" She curiously asked me. Well, her cheerfulness is back a bit. "Yeah. I think I banged my knee earlier in the game." I replied. Oh. Once I put on the rubber, I have to pinch the top so that there'll be no air inside the condom. Wait. It's that simple?

"Good. Uh. Can I ask something?" Sekai nervously asked. "Go ahead. Shoot." I said as I turned the monitor off. "Uh. Someone confessed to me. What should I do? I don't really like him or anything." She quietly asked. Oh. It might be that guy. "Sawanaga, right?" I asked her. "Y-yeah… wait. How did you know?!" She frantically asked me. "Heh. You can't hide anything from me. Kidding aside, you really don't like him?" I asked her once again. "Y-yeah…" She quietly replied. "Then reject him. It's that simple. You don't need to date someone you're not interested in." I stated as I spin around my chair. Hm. Kotonoha's taking a while. "O-oh. I see. That was simple, enough." She said as she lets out a chuckle. "Geez. Give me a break, will you?" I commented as I let out my own chuckle. "Anyway, thanks! Uh. Hey, Yamato…? You'll always stick with me, right?" She asked with her cheerful voice. "Y-yeah. I have your back, remember? Anyway, mail me if you need anything. I'll have to rest first. Later." I replied as I ended the call. Phew. So, what now? Are we back as normal friends?

 _CREEEK._

I quickly looked towards the door as I heard it slowly open. "Yamato-kun…" Kotonoha nervously called me out as she peeks inside. "U-Uh. Hey." I said as I quickly stood up. Wait. The song! I'm supposed to set the mood! I frantically jammed my phone onto my audio dock. "Uh. What are you doing?" Kotonoha asked as I heard her footsteps coming towards me. In my reply, I played the song. The sudden relaxing vibe surprised Kotonoha. "Well, I'm trying to ease your nervousness, so… that's that. What do you think?" I embarrassingly asked her. Wait a minute. How did I fail to realize that Kotonoha was only wearing a towel? "It's pretty good…;" She commented as she lets out a giggle. Phew. She likes it. "Uh. Who's the artist? It's pretty relaxing..." She asked as I sat down at the edge of the bed. "Hm. Gomamoto, Lisa? The track's name is Alone." I replied as she sat down beside me.

"You really ready for this, Kotonoha? We could-" "I'm ready. Don't worry too much, Yamato-kun. This is for us, alright?" Kotonoha said as she gently held my hand. Hm. She smells nice. "A-alright. Turn on the lampshade, please? I'll turn off the lights." I said as I stood up. As I heard the click from the light switch, I slowly turned around. The orange hue coming from the lampshade is making me all giddy inside. I was left speechless as Kotonoha took off her towel. I could feel my face turning red as I stared at her naked body. "D-Don't stare too much…" She muttered as she lied down on top of my bed. "Uh. Yeah. Sorry. I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful…" I muttered as I slowly walked towards her.

I took off my top and went on top of her. Her brown eyes were fixated on me. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Kotonoha asked me as I gently played with her long, black hair. "Yeah. I do." I replied as I kissed her forehead. "G-Good… will you only look at me? I… I don't want anyone to snatch you away from me…" She mumbled as I slowly bring my lips closer to hers. "I will, love. Only you." I stated as I pressed my lips onto hers. Her soft lips were slightly trembling as I gently caressed her face. I could feel her hands gently caressing my face as I bring my other hand closer to her breasts. "Besides, why would I look at other girls, when your body alone could satisfy me?" I whispered to her ear as I slowly kissed and licked her neck. "G-Geez…" She murmured as she tries to tone down her sudden moans.

"Your body is really mature, Kotonoha. No wonder the other guys are looking at you…;" I said as I started to gently grope her breasts. Damn. It's soft. "Too bad for them. I'm the only one who'll ever see this." I commented as I slowly went down on her. As I began licking and sucking her nipples, Kotonoha's breathing suddenly became more erotic. I could feel her hands pressing my head towards her as her nipples slowly stiffen. Ugh. Shit. She's so erotic. "Does it feel good?" I asked her as I gently bit her nipple. "Ugh… y-yes… d-don't bite…" She whispered as her moans slowly became louder. For a while, I let her savor the pleasure of me playing with her breasts. As I my hand slowly went down, I suddenly felt something damp and wet in between her thighs.

"D-Don't! It's filthy!" Kotonoha embarrassingly cried out as I made my way down. "Nonsense, love. There's nothing filthy about this." I whispered as I gently spread her legs. As expected, she was already wet. Maybe she was really feeling it when I played with her breasts? I could smell a sweet yet tangy scent coming from her precious area. Ugh. It's like I'm being hypnotized or something. The scent alone is making me go crazy. "Kotonoha, may I?" I asked her as I gave her inner thigh a gentle kiss. "Y-you wouldn't listen if I said no…" She mumbled as I began to gently touch her. Her love juice is quite sticky, huh. "Well, how could I stop after seeing you like this?" I remarked as I bring my mouth closer to her wet crevice.

The moment I began licking her, Kotonoha suddenly grabbed onto my head. She was like stopping me or something, but that alone couldn't stop me. I grabbed her by her thighs and let my tongue explore the insides of her. "Y-Yamato-kun…!" She cried out as her moans echoed inside the room. The sweet, yet bitter taste of her insides is making my mind go haywire. It's like my body's burning with lust as I continued to stimulate Kotonoha's wet crevice. As I noticed the bulge near her wet opening, I quickly moved my mouth upwards. Her sudden moan caught me off guard as I began sucking her clit. She cried out my name as I kept on the pressure. I suddenly felt her legs locking behind my head as I used two fingers to stimulate her insides. This is, her spot, right? As I rubbed that spot, her body suddenly stiffened. I saw Kotonoha biting her lips as she firmly held onto the bed sheets. After a few seconds, a whitish liquid flowed out from her trembling opening.

"You came, didn't you?" I asked her as I went back up. Kotonoha was panting heavily as her hands slowly caressed my face. To my surprise, she had a dazed look on her face. It's like she's in a trance or something. Suddenly, she pushed me down. I felt her lips onto mine as her hands caressed my chest. I let her tongue explore my mouth as I groped her soft, yet firm, butt. Ugh. Shit. I flipped her switch. She's really turned on right now. After exchanging saliva with our tongues, Kotonoha then took some time to stare into my eyes. "Yamato-kun…" Kotonoha muttered as our beads of sweat slowly trickled down.

After I laid Kotonoha down, I quickly took off my boxers. My erected member caught her attention. "W-Will that fit…?" Kotonoha mumbled as I opened one of the condoms. "One way to find out, love." I replied as I went back on top of her. I let her guide my erected member towards her wet crevice. "B-Be gentle…" She whispered as I bring my lips towards her. In my reply, I pressed my lips onto hers. The moment we began kissing each other, I felt my member penetrating her. I could feel her fingernails digging through my back as her body reacted in pain. I saw some blood trickling down from her when I glanced back. Heh. That's gonna leave a stain. While I let her body adjust to the pain, I stimulated her breasts. Though pained, her nipples were still stiff. I gently groped her breasts as I sucked her nipples. Slowly, Kotonoha began to moan once again. The pained look on her face was slowly replaced with her sexy, erotic face.

"I'll move now, alright?" I whispered as I gave her ear a kiss. Kotonoha simply nodded and locked her legs behind me. Slowly, I began moving. As I thrust my erected member into her, I could feel her walls clamping me in. We both moaned erotically as I kept thrusting into her wet crevice. Shit. I'm feeling it too much. I want to do her roughly. This alone won't satisfy me. I pushed myself upwards as I slowly began picking up the pace. "Y-Yamato...-kun….!" Kotonoha cried out as she erotically panted. "Y-You're so tight…!" I commented as I felt my erected member knocking onto her deepest part.

As I began thrusting my member roughly inside her, Kotonoha suddenly pulled me downwards. To my surprise, she suddenly began kissing and sucking my neck as I kept my pacing. "H-Hey… that'll leave a mark…" I whispered. "T-That's the point…" Kotonoha whispered as I felt my blood rushing into her kiss marks. Ugh. She's marking me? I didn't know that she's that territorial. "You okay…? It doesn't hurt anymore…?" I asked her as I pulled out my erected member. I could see the mixture of her honey, her blood, and the condom's lubricant. "Y-yeah… there's a slight pain… but I can manage…" She whispered as she kisses my cheek. "Heh. You're really my woman now, huh?" I stated as I let out a chuckle. "Y-Yes… I'm yours only… do anything you want to me…" She whispered as I noticed her hazy brown eyes looking at me longingly. With that, I snapped.

"L-Like this…?" Kotonoha embarrassingly asked as she went on all fours. I could clearly see everything. Her sexy butt, and her gaping wet opening. "Y-yeah. I'm going in." I said as I slowly pushed my erected member into her. She lets out a loud moan as I once again began thrusting. I did her like a wild beast, thirsting for pleasure. At first Kotonoha used my pillow to muffle her moans, but soon she was moaning like crazy. With every thrust I make, I could feel her body quivering in pleasure. "K-Kotonoha..!" I cried out as I pulled her arm. Ugh. I'm nearing my limits. "S-something's coming…! Y-Yamato-kun…!" She cried out as I pulled her towards me. We locked our lips together as we slowly reached our climax. I could see a lewd expression on Kotonoha's face as our mixed saliva slowly dripped down from our mouths. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Yamato-kun… I love you so much…" She whispered back as I firmly held her in my arms.

* * *

After our first time, I gave Kotonoha some time to rest. As she was lying down on top of my bed with my blanket covering her naked body, I took an old magazine and placed it on top of the blood stain. "Sorry about that…" Kotonoha muttered as she looked at the covered blood stain. "It's no problem, love. Uh. Was I a bit too rough earlier?" I asked her as I gently caressed her long black hair. "W-well, a bit. It felt good though…" She replied as I quickly noticed her rosy cheeks.

"Sorry if I went buck wild. I really can't help it. Your body is too gorgeous for me to hold back." I said as Kotonoha slowly sat up. "Don't worry, Yamato-kun. As long you'll only look at me, I'll allow it. I'll let you do anything to me." Kotonoha whispered as she wraps her arms around my neck. Heh. She's really that sweet, huh. Who knew that this reserved and shy girl likes it rough? As I find myself smiling from her sweet words, I felt Kotonoha nuzzling her cheek onto my hair. Hm. We still have some time. Maybe, we could stay like this for a while.

"You know, Yamato-kun. I don't really have friends." Kotonoha said as she sat down on my lap. "Hm? Why?" I curiously asked her as I cover our naked bodies with my blanket. "I'm really that shy. I don't really talk to others if I don't need to. To be honest, you and Saionji-san were the first ones to actually socialize with me." She stated as she rests her back onto my chest. "Well, I could help you get some friends. We just have to socialize with the right people." I remarked as I gently caressed her hips.

"Hm. Aside from basketball and reading, what are your other hobbies, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha curiously asked. "Uh. As you can see, I'm not a gamer since I don't own any console. Well, I watch TV sometimes. I'm a fan of boxing. To be honest, I've been in a number of fights already." I replied as I rest my chin on top of her slender shoulder. "Pft. I never knew you were such a bad boy." She remarked as she lets out a playful giggle. "I'm not. It's just that, I had to vent out some times. Maybe that was one of the disadvantages of being accustomed to loneliness." I stated as I let her play with my messy black hair. "Heh. Next time if you want to vent out, we could always spar. I know martial arts, you know!" She said with a carefree smile on her face. Wait. Spar? Martial arts? "Uh. That, I didn't know. Uh. I think I'll pass on that one. Maybe, we could train or something, but spar? You're my woman, geez." I said with a sigh as she playfully kissed my cheek. Man, my girlfriend is sure weird.

Well, that makes me love her even more.

* * *

A week has passed since the festival.

During that memorable night, I made sure Kotonoha reaches her home safely. Fortunately, we had a safe trip to her place. Within a week though, Kotonoha slightly changed. It's like something inside her became different, or should I say, ever since we had our first time, she became pretty much attached in doing the deed. Since we're free from our practices and meetings, we always go straight to my place to fool around. It's somewhat new to me since she wasn't really that fond in physical contact back then. Now, whenever we're alone or we have some time to spare, we'll find a place and do the deed there. Ugh. I can't believe we did it in the rooftop the other day. Maybe, she finds it thrilling to do it in public? Like it's some new sense of excitement for her? Geez. I don't know.

 _DING DONG DING_

Hm? It's lunch time already? I better go to the rooftop then. As I brought out my bento box, I quickly noticed Sekai hurriedly went out of the room. After a few moments, I noticed a tall student following her. Oh. It's Sawanaga. He's probably bugging her again since Sekai turned him down during the festival. Wait a minute. It's been two weeks already and I haven't given Sekai a concrete answer. I know that awkward tension between us is gone, but I know she's still waiting for my answer. Ugh. Kotonoha sure knows how to keep me busy. If she's in a good mood later, I'll probably give my answer later.

I hurriedly went out of the room and went straight to the rooftop. As expected, Kotonoha was already there waiting for me. "Hey, love. Kept you waiting, huh?" I asked as I sat down beside her. "Not really. Anyway, what's for lunch?" Kotonoha curiously asked as she scooted closer to me. Oh right. I'm always cooking for two now. Well, I don't mind. It's another chance for me to hone my culinary skills. "Hm. Let's see. I made some karakage last night. We also have some greens for our nutrition." I said as I opened the bento box. "Ooh! It looks good! I made your favorite lemon and honey tea!" She happily said as she shows me her silver thermos. Since she's not that good with her culinary skills, my girlfriend made sure to master a single dish. For now, she's really good at making this tea. It's pretty delicious. I might as well teach her a thing or two about cooking. "Great. Let's dig in!" I happily said as we started eating our lunch.

Phew. That was a good meal. "As always your culinary skills never fail, Yamato-kun." Kotonoha remarked as she rests her head on top of my shoulder. "I aim to please, not to tease, love. Pft. Okay, that was random." I said. Suddenly, we burst into a laughing fit. "Well, you never fail to please me, Yamato-kun." She said as she tries her best control her laughter. "What's wrong with that? I'm just doing my best to make my gorgeous girlfriend happy." I said as I gave her a warm smile.

After a few moments, our laughing fit died down. As I stared at the blue sky, I failed to notice that Kotonoha was so close to me. "Yamato-kun…" Kotonoha whispered as she slowly held onto my hand. "Hm? Yes, love?" I asked her as I shifted my gaze onto her. I quickly noticed the hazy look in her brown eyes as she stared me. I could feel her breath hitting my lips as she slowly bring her lips closer to me. "We're alone…" She whispered as she places my hand on top of her inner thigh. Ugh. I knew it. She's in the mood again. "Uh. Kotonoha? I'm really not that comfortable doing it here. Besides, we don't have much time. Knowing you, you wouldn't like a quickie." I said as I gave her nose a gentle flick. "O-Ouch! But…" She mumbled as she rubs her nose. Ugh. She's so cute when I tease her. "We'll do it later, alright? My place, as usual." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Promise?" She asked me with puppy eyes. "Heh. I'll make sure you wouldn't walk properly tomorrow." I whispered into her ear. I could sense her sudden excitement from my words. "L-Later then…" She mumbled as she tries to hide her smile. Geez. My girlfriend became a maniac.

* * *

After a short rest, we finally went down from the rooftop. "I'll wait by the gates later, alright? Stay focused in class! Studies come first!" I stated as Kotonoha closely followed me. "Yes, sir! Wait. Do you still have some protection in your place?" Kotonoha curiously asked. Since we're doing it like animals in heat for the past week, we've already used a large number of rubbers. "Don't worry about it. We still have some. Remember? My auntie left me a box of those before she went overseas. That'll proba-"

 _S-Stop! Please! Don't do this!_

A sudden voice caught my attention. Wait. That was, Sekai?! That came from the men's bathroom! "W-Was that, Saionji-san?" Kotonoha asked with a shocked tone. The hell. She sounds like she's being assaulted or something! Oh, fuck. Don't tell me. A sudden image flashed in my mind. An image that made my blood boil in anger. "Kotonoha. Go back to your classroom." I stated as I marched towards the bathroom. "But-" "Please, love. I don't want you to see how violent I am." I said as I gave her a faint smile. Forced to go back, Kotonoha turned her back and slowly walked towards her classroom. I could sense her worrying about me, and Sekai. I took a deep breath and went inside the bathroom.

Inside, I could hear someone struggling inside the stalls. I could feel my fists shaking as I slowly walked towards the stall. They haven't heard me, so I could take them by surprise. "Stop it! Please! I don't want to do it!" Sekai's voice cried out in despair. "J-just let me do it! Just this once!" The male voice frantically shouted as I heard a ripping sound inside the stall. Tsh. Enough of this. I positioned myself in front of the stall. With one strong kick, I managed to kick the door open. I could feel one of my eyes twitching as I saw Sawanaga trying to pin a nearly naked Sekai against the wall. A sudden wave of anger flowed inside me. "Y-Yamato…" Sekai muttered as I quickly grabbed her assailant by his collar. "W-Wai-" "Seriously? You're trying to make an excuse? How pathetic!" I angrily stated as I banged Sawanaga against bathroom wall.

"W-Why…?! You're trying to act like a knight, Fujishima?! Aren't you popular enough?!" Sawanaga angrily cried out as he tries break free. "Knight? What the hell are you talking about? I don't give a rat's ass about fame and reputation, you nitwit. I'm just the type of person who wouldn't just ignore someone's plea for help." I angrily stated as I push my arm onto his neck. "Y-Yamato…! Isn't tha-" Before Sekai could even finish her sentence, I gave Sawanaga a good hook with my right. As he toppled downwards, I quickly took off my blazer and threw it towards Sekai. "Cover yourself. I'll knock some sense into this helpless pervert." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Y-You! Fucker!" Sawanaga furiously shouted as he quickly stood up and slammed me against the wall. Ugh. He's pretty strong! Tsh. I've been through worse! Before he could even land a punch, I quickly gave him a nasty headbutt which made us reel backwards. I'll be damned. He's more hard-headed than I am. "W-Why did you have to interfere?! Aren't you satisfied with Katsura-san?!" He furiously shouted as he landed a straight on my cheek. "Satisfied?! You fucking retard! Do you think I'll just sit back while you rape my best friend?! Get real, dickhead!" I furiously shouted back at him as I exchanged blows with him.

Though my face was hurting, I kept on the pressure. Tsh. What a drag. I can't block all of his attacks. With his long reach, he could easily slip past my defense! I could feel the sudden surge of adrenaline throughout my body as we kept on exchanging punches. I could taste the crimson liquid dripping down from my nose. Pft. Time to play defensive. "Tsh. I really thought you had a sister-complex. I didn't know that you were that desperate to lose your virginity!" I commented as I tried my best to evade his punches. "Shut up! You fucking show-off!" Sawanaga angrily shouted as he kept missing his punches. As I narrowly dodged one his straights, I quickly grabbed onto his arm. I used my upper body strength and locked his arm behind him. He groaned in pain as he desperately tried to break free. I quickly grabbed onto his head and furiously smashed his face against the wall, over and over again. This is what you get, you asshole! Come on! Where's the tough guy act?! Is this all?! Is th-

 _Oi! Fujishima! Let go of him! Now!_

A sudden adult voice startled me. I suddenly realized that I knocked Sawanaga out cold, and I was furiously beating his unconscious body. I quickly dropped his body and slowly looked at our PE teacher, who arrived in the scene. "The hell?! Wha-" "Sensei! Please! It's not what you think! Yama… I mean Fujishima saved me!" Sekai cried out as she quickly ran in between me and our PE teacher. "What?!" The PE teacher asked with a confused tone. "I heard Saionji's pleas for help. I did what I had to do to protect her." I said as I took some deep breathes to calm myself down. "S-Sawanga tried to harass me, sensei…" Sekai said as I noticed a sudden look of pity in her eyes. Wait. She's covering for Sawanaga too? Tsh. You're too soft, Sekai. Harassment, well you could get off with a warning, but rape? You'll probably get expelled. "Tch. Alright, alright. You guys. Go to the guidance counselor office. Wait for me there! I'll bring Sawanga to the infirmary." The PE teacher ordered as he quickly picked Sawanaga's unconscious body up.

* * *

Hm. I never knew that being suspended allows you to do something productive at home.

After a stern lecturing, both me, and Sawanaga were suspended by the school's officials. That hopeless pervert got suspended for the harassment, while I got suspended due to destruction of school property and violence inside the campus. It's only three days though, so I wouldn't mind. The other guy is suspended for a week. Not to mention, I also gave him a beating. By the time he goes back to school, the entire classroom would be filled with rumors about him. Well, you reap what you sow.

As expected, Kotonoha was really upset after hearing about the incident. I gave her some reassurance that nothing bad will happen to me, like I won't get expelled or something. At first, she was really reluctant to listen to me and wanted to appeal for my case, but she soon simmered down. It's not like I'll be gone for a long time too. I told her that she could visit my apartment after school. Well, yesterday, she did visit my place, and boy, I'm still exhausted from our indecent activities.

Today is my second day of suspension. Since it's a Thursday today, I'll probably be back at school by Monday. Yesterday, before Kotonoha dropped by, I managed to clean the entire apartment. Sheesh. It's been a while since I gave the place a thorough cleaning. The areas behind the cabinets were really dusty. If Auntie was here, she'll probably give me a stern lecturing for neglecting my cleaning duties. Ugh. Oh well. I have this day to do something productive. Hm. I might as well read something to kill some time. Since I did my random pick again, I ended up reading Franz Kafka's The Metamorphosis. From what I've heard, this is a pretty interesting read. Even Kotonoha recommended this to me.

I played a relaxing song from my playlist while my eyes were fixated in the words. Hm. This soundtrack is rather nice. Though the adaptation was shitty, the soundtrack is pretty great. Not to mention, Donna Burke's voice is really pleasant to listen to. Though I usually listen to classical, I occasionally listen to some rock and jazz whenever I'm in the mood. Ever since I moved here, my Auntie introduced western music to me. I didn't know that she was a huge western fan. Also, her taste is pretty good. She listens to The Beatles, Yes, Sex Pistols, Rolling Stones, and King Crimson. Actually, she listens to a lot of western bands. I just forgotten the names already. Well, I could easily take a look in her album collection if I want to. I took a quick glance on a nearby clock. Hm. It's only a few minutes past one o'clock in the afternoon. By this time, Kotonoha's having her history class. Since she has an errand for the council, she told me that she'll drop by tomorrow. Well, I could finally rest and get some energy back. Man, that girlfriend of mine is a fre-

 _DING DONG_

Hm? A visitor at this hour? A door to door salesperson, perhaps? I quickly stood up and closed my book. Who can it be? "Coming!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards the main door. I checked the peephole. To my surprise, it was a familiar face. I quickly opened the door. "Sekai?" I muttered as Sekai stood in front of me. She had a distressed look on her face. "H-Hey, Yamato. Can I come in?" Sekai asked as she tries to give me a smile. "Are you playing hooky? Geez. Don't skip your classes." I said as I gave her a disappointed pout. "I don't want to hear that from you. That aside, can we talk?" She asked as she took a step inside. Ugh. Somehow, I felt a sudden feeling of desperation coming from her. She's probably still riled up from that incident. "Well, you already took a step inside, right? Tch. Alright. Come in." I said as I failed noticed her lusterless deep blue eyes.

* * *

I shouldn't have…

If I had ignored her…back then…

I wouldn't be… in this situation… right now….

 _Where do you think you're going, Yamato?_

Damn it… Sekai….

Stop… please….

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, here's one of the many lemon scenes in my fanfic. Don't worry though. It wouldn't be that redundant and I'll always warn you guys so that you could skip that part. Anyway, as I said in the previous chapter, the tension between the love triangle heats up. About Kotonoha becoming a proactive girl, well, she was like that in first place. Actually, if you stayed loyal to her in the visual novel, she wouldn't be that much of a sex maniac. She simply uses her body to make sure her boyfriend wouldn't look at other woman, which is actually normal. Anyway, I referenced some tracks that came from Tokyo Ghoul Root A, which are Alone and Glassy Sky. Try it out! It's really superb. Also, if you're going to read the lemon part, try reading it with the track Alone playing. Anyway, that's for now. I'm doing my best to finish this Dragon's Vengeance before my summer vacation ends. As usual, opinions and reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you once again for taking some time to read my fanfic! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Yamato's Mistake

**Aaaand there's a lemon scene here too. This time, it's with Sekai. So yeah, you've been warned.**

* * *

The silence between us is too awkward. Hm. Sekai's being too quiet. Maybe she's really that distressed. I can't blame her. That incident is rather traumatic. After letting her in, I brought her to the living area. We were sitting at the two-seater sofa while I carefully observed her. She mentioned some things, but it feels like she's hesitating or something. I might as well start a conversation to ease this awkward atmosphere. "Hey. You want something to drink?" I asked her as I stood up and walked towards the fridge. "H-Huh? A d-drink? Uh…" Sekai mumbled. "There's water, soda, barley tea, and orange juice. What do you want? If you're in the mood, I could make you a cup of coffee too." I said as I turned around. To my surprise, she was standing behind me. Her blue eyes were fixated at me.

"W-what I want…?" Sekai mumbled as she continued to stare at me. "Y-yeah. Wait a minute. Have you eaten yet?" I asked her as I leaned my back against the countertop. "N-no… Wait!" She shouted as she quickly ran back to her leather bag. She suddenly pulls out a blue notebook. "Here. I wrote down some of our lectures from yesterday till today." She said as she hands me the notebook. "Woah. Than-" As I took the blue notebook from her hands, a sudden growl from her stomach surprised us. Sekai quickly hid her face in embarrassment as I let out a chuckle. "Seriously. You put too much effort on me. Take a seat. Will pork tonkatsu will do?" I asked her as I let out a sigh. Man. She didn't eat her lunch earlier since she was too busy writing down notes for me? Heh. I'm really lucky to have her as my best friend. "Y-yes... wait a second! I'll help!" She eagerly said as she helps me put on my black apron.

After eating our lunch and washing the dishes, we went to my room. It's not Sekai's first time to walk inside my room. She already visited me a couple of times before. Back then, we would do our assignments together. After that, we usually watch something in the television. "Hmmm. It's been a while." Sekai remarked as she looked at my book collection. "Well, yeah. When was your last visit again? Was it 3 months ago? That was before the first semester ended, right?" I asked as I casually sat down on top of my bed. "I think. Hm? You still have this?" She muttered as she notices a broken charm in my study table. "Well, that's your gift. Of course I'll treasure it." I said as she touches the charm with a smile on her face. She gave that good luck charm for one of my games. Well, since I was such a busybody, an accident occurred. Luckily, the charm protected my fall from one of the stairwell in the school, but it broke in half. Though it's broken, I still kept it and we won the game. "Y-yeah… Yamato… can you… give me some counselling?" She meekly asked as I noticed her hands shaking. "Counselling?" I asked with a curious tone.

 _WRYYYYYYYYYYY!_

The sudden ringtone from my phone startled us. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it. Hm? Kotonoha? "Hey, love." I said as I answered her call. "Yamato-kun! Have you eaten lunch yet?" Kotonoha cheerfully asked me. I could hear her voice echoing. "Yep. I just ate. How about you? Wait. Where are you right now?" I asked her as Sekai sat down beside me. "Don't worry. I did! I had some spaghetti in the cafeteria. Uh. I'm in the bathroom right now." She replied. "Geez. Don't let the hall monitor catch you." I said as I let out a sigh. "Will do! What are you up to?" She cheerfully asked. "Well, nothing much. By the way, Sekai's here. She isn't feeling well and wanted some counselling." I said as I looked at Sekai. I quickly noticed that Sekai was slowly moving closer to me. "Counselling? Is it because of that incident?" Kotonoha asked. "Yeah. I think so. Is it okay?" I asked her. "Hm. Well, yeah. You're her best friend, right? Just do what you can do to help her." Kotonoha replied. "Yeah. I will. I'll call you later after school, alright? I love you." I said as I suddenly felt something soft touching my hand. "I love you too." Kotonoha said as she ended the call.

"S-Sekai?" I said as Sekai slowly leaned forward to me. "Yamato…" Sekai mumbled as I felt her hand gently holding onto mine. "W-Wait. You're here for counselling right?" I frantically asked as I moved away from her. For a brief moment, Sekai fell silent. Ugh. What the heck was that? "I'm scared… Yamato…" She mumbled with a depressed tone. "Scared? Scared of what?" I asked her. "I'm scared that kind of thing will happen again… what if… you're not there…?" She asked me as I notice her hand shaking. "I'll make sure that wouldn't happen, okay? I'll protect you. Seriously though. Stay away from perverts." I said as I gently patted her head. "P-promise…?" She asked. "Yep. Anyway, Sekai. Can I say something?" I asked her as I moved my hand away. "Go ahead." She replied as I noticed a disappointed look on her face. She must like it when I patted her head.

"Uh. I love Kotonoha, alright? I respect your feelings, but I can't date you…;" I said as I noticed a pained look on her face. "…but no matter what, I'm here for you. Like I said before, I have your back." I stated as I smiled at her. "Yamato… i-it's okay… I understand…" Sekai mumbled as she gave me a forced smile. Ugh. I could see her sadness in that smile of hers. "To be honest, I really thought I didn't have a chance on you back then. If you had confessed before I met Kotonoha, we're probably a couple right now." I remarked as I leaned my back against the wall. "Y-yeah… Hey, Yamato? Can I ask for something?" She asked as she moved closer to me. "Yep? Go ahead. I still owe you big time." I said. "Um. Could you… help me… forget about that incident?" She nervously asked me. "Help you forget? Uh. How can I help? Just tell me, and I'll do what I can. It's time for me repay yo-"

A sudden feeling of softness in my lips left my eyes wide open. Sekai… is kissing me right now?! I felt her trembling hand gently caressing my face as she sat down on top of me. I'm too stunned at the moment to do anything. After a few seconds, she finally moved her lips away. "S-Sekai… wha-" "Please. Just this day. Help me forget that moment. I don't want anybody that I don't like to take my first." Sekai said as her tears freely trickled down from her eyes. She's in pain. If I reject her right now, she'll probably end up more depressed. But, if I accept to help her now, I'll end up cheating on Kotonaha. "Yamato…" She mumbled as she looked into my eyes. I could feel my lip trembling as her hazy eyes were fixated at me. "I… Kotonoha …." I mumbled as she takes off her red ribbon. "Please… I don't want anyone else to take me. It has to be you…" She whispered as I felt her pushing her breasts onto me. I…

I'm sorry Kotonoha.

"S-sheesh. Give me a break. Fine. Just this once. I'm doing this so that you'll forget that incident, okay? After this, no more." I said as I sternly looked at Sekai. "Yeah. Just this once…" Sekai whispered as she locked her lips onto mine. Slowly, the feeling of pleasure overpowered me. I began kissing back as Sekai slowly caressed my body. "Treat me as your woman… Yamato…" She whispered as I suddenly felt her sucking on my lips. I could feel her gently nibbling on my lips as she slowly opened her white blouse. I caught a glimpse of her black underwear as she presses again her lips onto mine. Slowly, my tongue explored the insides of her mouth. Her tongue aggressively tangled with mine as she presses herself onto me. Just this once, Yamato. Do it. Do it to repay her kindness. Do it to repay everything she has done for you. She was there when you need someone. Just give her this moment.

I slowly closed my eyes as I let Sekai have her way with me. 

* * *

"Sekai…" I mumbled as Sekai slowly took off her white blouse. Her perky breasts caught my attention. "D-Do you like it…? It's not big as Katsura-san…" Sekai nervously asked as she places my hand on her breasts. Hm? Her nipples are that hard already? "Y-yeah. They're beautiful." I said as I gently groped her breasts. She lets out some soft moans as she straddles me. I slowly took off her bra as we began kissing each other. She was kissing and sucking on my lips like she was on a trance. I gently touched her hard nipples. Her body quivered a bit as I gently pinched them. "You're really in the mood, huh?" I commented as she moaned into my ear. "I… I've been waiting for this…" She stated as I felt something damp hitting my leg. Woah. She's that wet already? She gently pushed my head onto her breasts as she started to rub her crotch onto my leg. Ugh. I'm getting turned on. I never knew that Sekai was this erotic and sexy. I never saw Kotonoha take the lead before too.

After some minutes of making out, Sekai seductively went down on me. "You're pretty hard…" Sekai commented as she gently caressed my erected member. Ugh. I'm really feeling it. Wait. Is she, going to give me oral? Heck, Kotonoha haven't done that for me. As she pulls my boxers down, her eyes were fixated at the sight of my bare erected member. In a matter of seconds, she started stroking it while giving it some gentle kisses. "S-Sekai…" I mumbled as a sudden wave of pleasure coursed through my body. "W-Wait. Is this the fi-" "Y-yeah. Kotonoha haven't done that for me." I remarked as I felt Sekai gently rubbing the tip with her thumb. "So, you guys did it?" She asked as she began licking it. "Y-yeah." I muttered as I tried my best to keep my composure. Ugh. Damn it. Sekai's pretty good at this.

My room was filled with erotic noises as Sekai continued to please me. I could hardly hold onto her head as she takes my entire erected member into her mouth. "S-Sekai…!" I cried out as I tried my best to hold back. Fuck. If she continues, I'll end up climaxing. "Y-Yeah?" She asked as she gives me a second to catch my breath. "E-Easy down. Please. I don't wanna climax in your mouth…" I mumbled as she carefully stroked my member. "I don't mind it. If it's from you, I wouldn't mind it at all." She said with a smile as she resumed pleasing my member. For a few minutes, I managed to keep it in but when Sekai started using her tongue in a more erotic manner, I couldn't hold myself back. My whole body quivered as I climaxed in her mouth. To my utter surprise, she kept sucking as I tried to pull member out. I could only clench my teeth as I felt Sekai sucking me dry.

I heard Sekai swallowing my white essence as she slowly sat up. "It's a bit bitter…" Sekai said with a sour expression on her face. "I didn't tell you to swallow it, right? Geez." I said as I let out a sigh. "W-Well, you came too much! I don't want to make a mess here!" She annoyingly said as she pinched my cheek. "O-Ouch! Okay, okay. Sorry…" I mumbled as I suddenly felt a soft sensation on my cheek. I sat still as Sekai gently kissed my cheek. "Are you sure about this? You want to have your first time with me?" I asked her as Sekai slowly takes off her black skirt. "Do I have to say again? Sheesh…;" She said as she took off her undergarments and sat on my lap. "…I want you. I love you. Please. Yamato." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

As I kissed and licked her neck, I noticed how wet she was. She was really into it, huh? As I was about to grab onto a pack of condoms, I suddenly felt Sekai's soft hand guiding my erected member into her. Wait. We're doing it raw?! "T-Timeout!" I said as I quickly moved myself backwards. "Hm? What's wrong?" Sekai curiously asked with a confused look on her face. "R-Raw! We can't do it bareback!" I cried out as I put on a condom and placed a magazine beneath us. Hopefully, that's enough to make sure her blood wouldn't stain my bedsheets. "W-Why? I heard it feels better without one…" She said with a disappointed tone as she straddles me. "We're too young to be parents you know. Besides, I haven't done bareback with Kotonoha too…" I replied as I felt the tip slowly penetrating into her. I felt Sekai tightening her embrace as my entire member went into her. Blood slowly dripped down into her thighs as I watched her shiver.

"Y-You okay? Is it too much?" I asked her as I took a tissue and wiped away her blood. "I-It doesn't hurt at all…" Sekai mumbled as she bit her lip in pain. "Sheesh. You don't have to force yourself." I said as I gently groped her breast and her soft butt. As I continued to please her, Sekai began kissing and licking my ear. Her erotic whispers are turning me on. "Finally… I've given you my first…" She said as I noticed her teary eyes. "Well, your first in front… you have the back too…" I said with a chuckle. "W-What?! In the back?! Isn't that filthy? B-But… if you're into that…" She mumbled as she gently caressed my chest. "U-Uh. I rather stick it in front." I said as I gave her a gentle kiss in her lips. To my surprise, she began moving. She held tightly onto my shoulders as she went up and down. Ugh. She's pretty tight. "Y-Yamato…! Yamato…!" She cried out my name as she kept moving. The hazy look on her face is turning me on. I tried to take the lead, but Sekai pushed me down.

"You like it when you're on top?" I whispered into her ear as I groped her butt. Every time she goes up, I pushed her downwards. Ugh. I'm already hitting her deepest parts. "I-It's in…reaching my…womb…" Sekai whispered back as she firmly pushed me down onto the bed. I could feel her body shivering every time she goes down. With a dire attempt to take the lead, I grabbed her by her wrists and flipped her over. "My turn." I whispered as I roughly thrusted my erected member into her wet crevice. She moaned in ecstasy as she locked her legs behind me. After a couple minutes of ramming my manhood into her, I could feel my nearing climax. "S-Sekai… I'm-" "G-Go! I-Inside! I'm almost there…!" She cried out as she held onto me tightly. After a couple of thrusts, she suddenly moaned loudly as her whole body shivered in pleasure. At the same time, I felt my manly essence gushing out into the rubber. After a brief moment, I then took out my member. Shit. I really filled the condom up. As I threw the condom away, Sekai suddenly hugged me from behind. "You okay?" I asked her. "O-One more…" She whispered as she pulled me back. 

* * *

Time slowly passed by.

How long has it been since we started this? It's already gotten dark. I haven't called Kotonoha yet. I sluggishly sat up. Ugh. I feel dizzy. How many rounds was that? Damn. Sekai didn't give me a chance to rest. I looked at my side. Sekai was peacefully sleeping beside me. I could smell her sweet fragrance as I gently stroked her brown hair. Hm. We really did it, huh. I carefully stood up and passed the sleeping girl. I then took a qui- Wait. It's already 8 in the evening?! I quickly ran towards the study table and grabbed my phone. Uh oh. A couple of missed calls and mails from Kotonoha. Before calling her, I quickly grabbed my small trash can and went out. I better throw this away.

As I dialled Kotonoha's number, a sudden wave of guilt and regret darkened my mind. I… cheated on her earlier. I did that to help my depressed best friend, but was it worth it? I mean, I see Sekai as a sibling of mine. She's like a sister to me. I don't love her that way I love Kotonoha. Ugh. Damn it. What the hell, Yamato? You should hav-

 _Hello? Yamato-kun?_

Ah. She picked up. "Kotonoha? Hey. I just woke up." I said as I neatly threw my garbage away. I better throw away in the chute tomorrow morning. "Hey! Geez. You had me worried, you know? I thought something bad happened to you. How was your sleep?" Kotonoha asked me. "S-Sorry. I suddenly felt asleep earlier. Um. It was okay. How was school?" I asked her as I sat down on the sofa. "It was alright. The classes were a bit boring. Um. You know, Katou-san talked to me earlier…" She replied as I could hear her rolling around her bed. "Hm? What did she say? Wait. Did she bully you again?" I worryingly asked her as I rubbed my temple. "N-Not at all! She told me that she wanted to make friends with me! To be honest, I was shocked. I thought her group would bully me again, but she told they wouldn't do that anymore, since she doesn't want to get in your bad side." She cheerfully said. Oh. Sheesh. Good thing I'm Otome's manga supplier. Wait. She's already in Vento Aureo right? I better pack those tomorrow so that I could lend it to her by Monday.

"Anyway, how was Saionji-san? Is she okay now?" Kotonoha curiously asked. I suddenly froze. The feeling of guilt swelled inside of me. I could feel it choking me. "S-She's alright. I gave her some advice and let her vent out. You know, cry and all. After that, she went home." I mumbled as I tried my best not to stutter. "Hm, hm. I hope it'll work. That was a very serious incident. Having a boy forcing himself to you? That would be really traumatic…" She said with an uneasy tone. "Y-yeah. I'm just doing what I can to help her out. I'm her best friend after all. Well, she does have Kiyoura-san too. Seriously, why does she depend too on me…" I remarked as I leaned my back against the cushion. "Well, you're that dependable, Yamato-kun! Look at me. You helped me with my bullying problems." She happily stated with a giggle. Dependable or not, I still did something behind your back. Ugh. I feel like shit.

"I-Is something wrong, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha worryingly asked me. "Hm? Nothing at all… I'm okay… I'm probably hungry." I said as I stared blankly at the ceiling. "Are you sure? You sound… different. Like you're in pain…" She asked once again. Ugh. My girlfriend is that sharp. "I… I'm just bummed out… Hey, love? I have this friend who's having issues…" I muttered. What the hell. Why am I getting teary eyed? "A friend? Is it a teammate of yours?" She asked me. "Y-yeah. You see, he has a girlfriend, right? He also has a close friend too. Suddenly, his friend confessed to him. He asked me for some advice. He doesn't know what to do." I mumbled as I did my best hold back my tears. "Well, he loves his girlfriend, right? He's happy with her, right?" She asked. "Yeah. From what I've- No. I know he loves her. He truly, truly loves her. He cherishes her so much." I replied as I covered my eyes with my palm. "Does he love his friend too?" She asked once again. "Y-yes, but only as a friend…" I replied. Ah. Fuck. I can't stop my tears. The guilt is too much for me. I want to confess my sins. I want to say everything to Kotonoha, but that would probably devastate her. Damn it, Yamato…

"If that's the case, then he just has to politely reject his friend, right?" Kotonoha said as I heard her sat up. "W-Well, that would be for the best, right?" I asked as I closed my eyes and let my tears freely fall down. "Yeah. See, if your friend accepts the girl, how do you think his girlfriend would feel? She'll feel betrayed, right?" She asked. "Y-yeah. It's better off that way." I mumbled as I tried my best to sound normal. Damn it. I didn't know that guilt would hit this hard. I love Kotonoha. I cherish her so much, but I also cherish my bond with Sekai. I… I have to hurt one of them eventually. I have to hurt one, to make the other one happy. I… I have to…

"Kotonoha…" I mumbled as I tried my best to muster enough courage to confess everything. "Yes, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha cheerfully asked. The very image of Kotonoha crying made me choke on my words. "I… I…" I mumbled. "Y-You what…?" She curiously asked. Fuck. Fuck. "I… I love you. I love you so much." I said as I clenched my teeth in anger. Damn it, Yamato! Damn it! "I know. I love you too, Yamato-kun. I love you more than you could possibly imagine." She stated with a giggle. "Ah! Mother's calling me! I'll mail you later, alright? I love you! Bye!" She said as I heard her quickly stood up. "Y-yeah. Later." I said as we ended the call. I placed my phone aside as I freely let my tears flow out. The feeling of guilt and regret is choking me. I…have to tell her…

I have to tell her… 

* * *

Two weeks has passed since that day.

I stared blankly at the sky as I idly sat down on a bench in the park. Kotonoha is sure taking a while. We have a date today. We're going to watch some horror flick in the cinema. From what I've heard, it's pretty good. Somehow, I couldn't muster the courage to honestly tell her. I want to tell her. I have to tell her. Perhaps, this might be the day? I have to tell her eventually, right? Damn it. Why did I allow Sekai to do that in the first place? Now that Setsuna went overseas, she's more dependent on me as ever. She's awfully clingy in the classroom. Heck, she'll always crash my place whenever I'm having a moment with Kotonoha. I scolded her from time to time. I don't want the people think that we actually have a thing.

 _Yamato-kuuuuun._

Suddenly, someone covered my eyes. Oh. Must be Kotonoha. I might as well play along. "Huh? What? Did I lose my sight?! Am I blind?! I'll never see Kotonoha's face again?!" I frantically shouted as I gently held onto the soft hands that were covering my eyes. I gently took it off and looked behind me. Behind me was a blushing Kotonoha who was trying her best not to laugh. She was wearing a light blue dress and a brown beach hat. "Hey there, pretty lady." I said as I gave her a warm smile. "Geez! Are you going to embarrass me or what?" Kotonoha frantically asked as I stood up and approached her. "Well, I'll seriously miss seeing your beautiful face when I'm blind. Heh. Shall we?" I asked as gave her I gentle kiss on the cheek and held onto her hand. "Y-Yeah…" She meekly replied as we began walking around.

How… how could I act like this? How can I be this happy while I harbour a dark secret from my beloved? That's just not right… I… I can't keep this façade anymore… 

* * *

A sudden downpour caught us off guard. Luckily, we were still inside the mall when the downpour started. After watching the movie, we went around the stores. As usual, Kotonoha was pretty clingy. Her vibrant smile that once could melt my heart in affection is now making me shudder. Once I confess my sin to her, will I ever see that smile again? Will she ever forgive my mistake? The mere thought of us parting ways is making my body shake in sadness. I don't want that to happen. I truly love Kotonoha. It's-

 _Yamato-kun? Is there something wrong?_

I quickly turned and faced Kotonoha, who was sitting beside me. She was looking at me worryingly as she gently held onto my hand. "K-Kotonoha… uh. It's nothing…" I mumbled as I slowly looked away. "Are you sure? Something's off…Yamato-kun. Ever since you got suspended, something felt off…" Kotonoha commented with a sad tone. As expected, she's sharp as ever. "Do you have a problem? Did I do something wrong? Are you not having fun with me…?" She asked as I felt my guilt choking my words. I could feel the beads of my sweat trickling down as I tried my best to muster enough courage.

I can't do this anymore. I have to tell her.

"You did not wrong, love. To be honest, I'm had a blast in our date…;" I muttered. As I said those words, a saw faint smile from Kotonoha. "… it's just that… I… I did something that I shouldn't…" I muttered that I quickly noticed the sudden look of confusion in her face. "You did something… that you shouldn't…?" Kotonoha mumbled. Her eyes were fixated at me. "I… did something… two weeks ago…" I said as I bowed my head down. I could feel my despair as I felt Kotonoha's gaze. My entire body was shaking. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to lose her. "W-What are you talking about… Yamato-kun…? Wh-" "I slept with Sekai." I said. Kotonoha was left speechless. She was stunned. "I did it…with her. I did it so that I could help her get through her depression. She was desperate. I… I gav-"

 _SLAP_

As expected, Kotonoha would react violently. Blood slowly trickled down from my nose as I slowly fix my gaze at her. She was crying. I could see her anger and her sadness in her expression. "S-Saionji-san…? You slept… with Saionji-san…?!" Kotonoha angrily asked. I'm choking in my words. I merely nodded at her I tried my best to stop my tears from falling. "H-How…How could you…?! I… I trusted you! I trusted you guys! Yamato-kun! Why?!" She cried out as I noticed a few number of people looking at us. "I-I didn't want to see her in that way! I had to do something! S-She… She wanted me! She was that desperate! So for that night, I gave in… I gave in so that I could help her forget that incident!" I exclaimed as I stood up and faced my crying lover. "Still..! Y-You… you never told me that she loves you… I was so… comfortable that she wouldn't do anything…" She tearfully mumbled as she hit my chest. "I… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Kotonoha. I… I didn't want that to happen. I swear. Please…. believe me! I regret that I cheated on you!" I tearfully said as I suddenly burst into tears. These tears, emotions that I kept in for two weeks, are freely coming out. I look pathetic.

In a dire attempt of making her listen to me, I tried to hold onto Kotonoha's hand. Before I could even touch her, she suddenly sprinted away from me. "K-Kotonoha! Wait!" I frantically shouted as she ran off to the downpour. I didn't care if my clothes would get wet or I'll get a cold after this. This is my punishment. This is my responsibility. The raindrops were heavy. Step by step, I could feel my clothes getting soaked. After a few minutes of chasing her, Kotonoha suddenly tripped. She must've slipped on a puddle. Without saying a word, I quickly grabbed onto her and embraced the shivering girl. "Let me go…" Kotonoha mumbled with a pained tone. "I won't. I won't let go of the girl that I love. Hate me. Punish me. I deserve it…" I mumbled as I tightly embraced her. "Do you love me… Yamato-kun?" She mumbled. "Only you. Please. Believe me. I don't love Sekai. I don't want to be with her. The only girl for me is you…" I tearfully mumbled out. Please. Kotonoha. Please don't…

The sudden image of Kotonoha being with another man popped in my mind. I suddenly felt weak and powerless. Is this, how will it end for us? I could only watch Kotonoha break free from my grasp and run off. This is my punishment. I have to go through this… but I don't want that! I don't want Kotonoha to be with another man! Please… I made a mistake and I really regret it! I'll never do it again! So, please! God! If you're there! Please, don't make us part ways! Not like this! Please! I'm begging you! I cried out Kotonoha's name as I kneeled down under the pouring rain. I shouted how much I love her and how I regretted my actions. Did it reach her?

Only God knows how long I kneeled there, waiting. Waiting for Kotonoha to come back and wrap me in her arms.

And that never happened. 

* * *

Huh? Where am I?

My vision is hazy. I feel hot. My head is aching. My clothes are drenched. I could feel the raindrops crashing onto my body. I slowly lifted my head. Huh? Isn't this the Katsura's residence? I'm sitting in front of their gate, like I was waiting for something to happen. How did I end up here? I was kneeling down by the mall area earlier. I must have followed Kotonoha. What time is it? As I pulled out my phone, I quickly noticed that it's damage. Shit. There's probably water inside. The sky is sure dark. It's probably past seven already…

As I slowly looked upwards, I quickly remembered what happened earlier. Kotonoha ran away. She didn't listen to my explanations. Heh. I deserve this. It doesn't matter that I was only helping a very close friend of mine. In the end of the day, I cheated on her. I took her for granted. I let my lust take over. I'm simply pathetic… I don't deser-

 _Hm? Yama-nii? Is that you?_

A sudden voice caught my attention. I quickly recognized the little girl who just opened the front door. It was Kotonoha's little sister, Kokoro. "G-Good evening… Kokoro-chan…" I said as I slowly stood up. "Did you and one-san have an argument? She was crying when she got home… wait. You don't have an umbrella!" Kokoro asked. Before she could even move, I quickly called her attention. "It's okay… I-I don't need one…" I said as I noticed my tears started falling once again. Ugh. My eyes are aching. "W-what? Come in, Yama-nii! You'll get sick!" She worryingly cried out. To my surprise, I find myself smiling at the little girl. "It's alright… I'll be going now. Please… tell your sister… that I love her… and I'm sorry." I said as I turned around and began to walk towards the station.

As I wiped away my tears with my wet hands, I could only feel disgust for myself. I failed as a boyfriend, huh? Even if Kotonoha forgives me, things will never go back to what it was used to be. I don't see the three of us laughing, smiling at each other. One way or another, I have to decide. Should I stay away from Sekai and eagerly wait for Kotonoha's forgiveness? Should I ask Sekai for help and try to convince Kotonoha? Heh. It's not that simple. If it was, I wouldn't have a hard time deciding right now.

One way or the other, I have to hurt one of them to make the other one happy.

I have to hurt Sekai to make Kotonoha happy.

I have to hurt Kotonoha to make Sekai happy.

Should I pick my lover over my close friend or my close friend over my lover?

Why am I asking myself this? I know I don't love Sekai in that manner. I only see her as a friend, as a sister. Huh? My thoughts are getting too redundant. My head's in a mess, hu-

 _BANG_

I suddenly felt my body crashed down on top of a wooden flooring. Huh? I'm home. I didn't noticed it… Wait. Why my vision is getting darker? Why can't I move? Shit. Don't tell me… I'm passing out… like this… 

* * *

**Hey, readers! Well, there's that. As you may know, this isn't a cheery fanfic. I'm actually trying to show you guys what are the possible consequences when you cheated on someone and how it affect someone's mentality and emotions. In Yamato's case, he's having one hell of a guilt trip since he truly loves Kotonoha. Remember, you can't please everybody. There are times that you have to hurt someone's feelings to make someone dear to you happy. After all, we're only human. **Oh yeah, I might be releasing my Tokyo Ghoul fanfic this coming week. It's about a forbidden romance between a CCG Dove and a Ghoul. Mostly likely, it'll be a tragedy. It's quite short though.****

 **Anyway, enough rambling. Thank you once again for taking some time to read my fanfic! Reviews, criticisms and opinions are welcome! If you have any questions or if you just want to chat, don't be afraid to mail me! See you, in the next chapter!**

 **PS: I noticed my mistake with Kotonoha's name. I wrote "Kotonaha" instead of Kotonoha. Don't worry. I already fixed everything. lol (i suck at names tbh haha)**


	6. Life Goes On

Hot.

I feel so hot. It's like my insides are burning, but why am I trembling? Why is my body shaking like this? I slowly opened my eyes. The familiar flat white ceiling of my room was the first thing I saw. Huh? How the heck I ended up here? I was pretty sure I lost consciousness by the front door. I sluggishly sat up. Ugh. Fuck. This headache is killing me. Did I unconsciously drag myself to my room? I don't think that's possible, since I'm wearing a different set of clothes. Did Ko- No. I doubt it. As I looked around, I noticed that it was already past nine in the evening. Famished, I sluggishly stood up. Ugh. I can't even walk straight. As I was about to walk towards the door, the door suddenly swung open.

 _Yamato?_

A familiar face stepped inside my room with a tray. Though my vision is quite blurry, I quickly recognized her. "S-Sekai…?" I mumbled as I leaned by the wall for support. "H-Hey! You shouldn't be up yet! Come on! Back to your bed!" Sekai worryingly shouted as she quickly placed the tray down and supported me back to my bed. "What are you doing here?" I weakly asked her as she used her palm to check my temperature. "Well, I couldn't contact you earlier. I got worried and went over. To my surprise, I saw you unconscious by the front door. Seriously, what the hell were you doing? You were soaked!" She replied as she placed the tray beside me. Hm? A porridge? "I made you some porridge. Come on. Eat up while it's hot!" She cheerfully said as she removes the lid. To my surprise, she was about to spoon feed me. "Say aaaaah…" She ordered as she gently brought the spoon near my mouth.

Suddenly, my mind was filled my anger and regret from what happened between us two. I cheated on Kotonoha because of her. It's her fault. It's her fault that everything went wrong! Se- Wait. No. Why am I blaming Sekai? She longed for my comfort and warmth, and I gave in to her.

It's my fault. It was my fault…

"Hey! Stop spacing out! The porridge will get cold!" Sekai annoyingly said as she waved her hand in front of my eyes. As I fixed my thoughts, I quickly took the spoon from her hand. "Huh? Are you su-" "I can feed myself. Thanks, Sekai." I said as I began eating her porridge. Hm. It's quite warm, but the taste is quite bland. "Sorry if it doesn't suit your taste. I'm not that good in cooking…" She embarrassingly said with a chuckle. "I don't mind. It's pretty okay since I have colds after all." I replied as I continued eating. Thanks to the porridge, I started sweating. By the time I finished eating, my white shirt was already soaked with my sweat. "Oh. You better change clothes. Wait here." She said as she placed the bowl and tray aside. Sekai quickly went to my wardrobe. She opens it and pulls out a folded black shirt of mine.

"Here. Come on. Take off your clothes. I'll help you wipe your sweat." Sekai ordered as she places a towel beside me. As she slowly lifted my shirt up, I suddenly remembered how Kotonoha bawled her eyes out when I confessed to her. To Sekai's surprise, I gently pushed her away. "I can do it by myself…" I mumbled as I looked away. "D-Did something happen between you two? Did Katsura-san and you had an argument?" She worryingly asked. Suddenly, I found my courage gone. Why? Why can't I bring myself to say that I confessed to Kotonoha? That I admitted my crime? "Y-Yeah. We had an argument…" I replied as I turned around and took off my shirt. There was a brief silence between us. While I was wiping my back, I was in deep thought. What the hell is wrong with me? Why? Why am I caught in the middle of this? Between Sekai and Kotonoha, what the hell am I doing in the middle? I'm supposed to be Kotonoha's boyfriend, right? Then, what the hell am I doing?

"Hm? Okay, okay. I won't ask ever further. If I keep this up, you'll stay depressed, not to mention you're really sick, so you have to relax." Sekai stated as she helped me wipe my back. It's strange. Though I have Kotonoha, why do I feel happy whenever me and Sekai are alone like this? I don't hold any feelings for her, right? Why? I don't love her, but why do I feel giddy whenever she's around? "There. Hm? You okay, Yamato? You've been staring at the wall for quite a while." She asked as she hands me my shirt. "Y-Yeah. I'm alright. I just spaced out." I replied as I shrugged off my thoughts. As I was about to face her, I noticed the darkness outside of my window. "It's pretty late, huh…" I muttered to myself. "Uh. Yeah. I kinda missed the last train already... Oh. Here's your medicine." She said as she hands me a glass of water and a tablet for my colds.

As I took the glass from her hand, I glanced at the nearby wall clock. It's already past 11 in the evening, huh? It's just a few minutes before midnight. So Sekai really took care of me while I was out cold. "How do you plan on going home?" I asked her as I slowly drank my medicine. "Hm. I could walk and catch a cab somewhere…;" Sekai said. "W-What? No. I won't allow it. Since you're here in my house, you're under my responsibility. I don't want something bad to happen to you, so stay for the night." I sternly said as I slowly stood up and walked towards my wardrobe. "Eh? Are you sure? Uh. Well, we could sleep in your be-" "No. I'll set up a futon in the living area. Is that okay with you? You might catch my cold." I said as I took out a set of clothes for her. "O-Oh. Right…" She mumbled with a disappointed tone as she took the clothes from my hand.

* * *

In the end, I couldn't fall asleep.

I felt like crying again, but my eyes are all dried up. Damn. The last time that I cried this hard is when I decided to leave my parent's home. Kotonoha, I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you thinking of me? Do you hate me? Do you still love me after that what I've done behind your back? I want to talk you. I want to see you again. I want to apologize, to beg for forgiveness. I want to hold you in my arms. Ugh. I really fucked up. As I was about to sit up, I suddenly heard the doorknob clicking. I stayed still as I watched the door swung open. From the darkness, I could see Sekai slowly creeping towards my bed. I played possum and pretended to be sleeping. What the heck is she going to do?

"Yamato…" Sekai mumbled as she sat down beside me. Uh. Should I say something? Should I surprise her? I know she's pretty worried about me. I'm sick and depressed, so she's trying to look out for me. Hm. Let's see where this will go if I stayed like this. I continued to pretend sleeping as Sekai gently played with my black hair. "Out cold, huh? Well, at least you're getting some rest…" She mumbled as I felt her hand on my forehead. Geez. Get some sleep, Sekai. I've dragged you long enough on this one. "Yamato… Are you contended with Katsura-san right now?" She mumbled once again as I felt her caressing my face. "I'm pretty sure you are. I know you love her that much…" She whispered as she pressed her finger onto my lips. "…but please, please look at me too. You don't know how much I want you, how much I want to be with you. You don't know how much I want to be called yours…" She whispered with a pained tone. Suddenly, I felt my chest becoming tighter as a sudden feeling of wetness came from my shirt. Is she, crying? I really didn't know that she had these strong feelings for me. I thought she was just attracted at me or something.

Before I listen to her sweet words, to her words of longing, I have to answer myself once and for all. I have to finish this. I have to end this chaos inside my head. Who do I really love? Do I really love that hardworking, meek girl who turned into a lively girl, or do I love this upbeat girl who was always there for me? What do I really want? I…

I wanted appreciation.

I deeply wanted to be appreciated ever since my parents neglected me. I never heard them praise me. That longing soon changed me into this person that I am right now. I'm a person who tries his best to attract attention, then tries to act like he doesn't want it. Ugh. I feel stupid. I only wanted to feel like someone actually needs me. Now, I have these two girls wanting me in their lives. Like I said before, one way or another, I have to hurt one of these girls to make the other one happy. There's no such thing as a harem ending in this life.

Whose smile do I really want to see?

* * *

Two days has passed since that day.

Since I was still down with the colds, Sekai would visit me after school. Thanks to my sickness, I couldn't attend my classes, so shei took the job of taking down notes for me. As usual, she never fails to smile at me whenever she visits. She would always come here, give me my notes, cook our dinner and watch over me till it's around 0700pm. I know it's hard, but I'm doing my best to act normal, to act friendly with her. Who the heck could act normal after hearing those words from her? I'm doing my best not to get her hopes up. I don't want her to feel like she's a rebound or something. She's my best friend, and I cherish our friendship. Besides, I don't even know whether Kotonoha still sees me as her boyfriend or that confession became our break up.

It was quarter to 0500pm when I decided to cook my dinner. Sekai told me yesterday that she wasn't going to visit me today due to her part-time job, so I have to cook something for myself tonight. As I walked towards the kitchen, the sudden sound of the doorbell caught my attention. Huh? Visitors? Is it Auntie? Did she come home already? Shit. Since Sekai took my phone to the mall for repairs, I'm really clueless right now. Nobody left me a private message in my mail or any of my social accounts. Who can it be? I slowly made my way to the front door. I peeked in the peephole and saw a familiar face. Huh? Otome? Oh. She might be here to borrow my manga collection. I did promise her my Vento Aureo collection. I'm pretty sure I already sorted those out and placed it somewhere in my room. As I opened the door, I was caught surprised by the black-haired beauty that was hidden from the peephole.

"K-Kotonoha…" I mumbled as I felt a sudden wave of emotions inside me. "Hey! I'm here too!" Otome annoyingly cried out as she tries to draw my attention. "O-Oh. Hey. What's up?" I asked her as I tensely looked away from Kotonoha. "Well, you promised me part 5, right? I'm here to pick it up! Also, Katsura came along since she was worried about you. We couldn't contact you in your phone!" Otome replied as she went inside of the apartment. "H-Hey! Don't just go in without my permission! Geez…" I said as I watched her go inside the living room. I slowly looked back and turned my attention to Kotonoha, who took off her shoes and placed it neatly by the shoe-rack. "Kotonoha… I.. Ca-" "We'll have a talk later, alright Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha said as she looked me in the eyes. Somehow, I noticed the lustreless look in her eyes. She has the same eyes that Sekai had when that thing happened between us.

As Kotonoha and Otome sat by the living area, I was busy cooking in the kitchen. I could hear Otome being excited as she began reading the first volume of Vento Aureo. "Hey, Yamato! Who's this Giorno guy? He's a stud!" Otome excitingly asked as I noticed some footsteps coming towards me. "That's Giorno Giovanna, the main protagonist. He's the son of Dio. He's too stoic if you ask me, but he's an okay Joestar." I replied as I diligently continued to prepare the ingredients. Hm. Good thing I don't have any headache or anything. I wasn't really expecting for any visitors today, not to mention, I wasn't expecting Kotonoha to visit me right now. Well, at least I could hopefully sort things out. Hm. I better chop some carrots for the curry. As I turned around, the scene of Kotonoha holding a knife as she looked at me with that same lustreless look in her eyes startled me. "K-Kotonoha…?!" I mumbled as my instinct moved my body backwards.

"Hm? Why are you acting like that, Yamato-kun? I'm here to help you out." Kotonoha said as she fixes her grip in the knife. Seriously? She looked like she was about to stab me. "U-Uh, are you sure? I-" "I'm sure. I can't let my sick boyfriend do all the work. I'm a worthless girlfriend if I let that to happen, right?" She replied as she stared at me intently. I could feel my sweat dripping down as I began to feel uneasy. She's acting really weird. Well, it's my fault she's acting like this, so I better act responsible. "Y-yeah. Uh, go ahead and chop those carrots for me. I'll be making curry." I said as I shrugged off my uneasiness. As Kotonoha begins to chop the carrots, I noticed how close she was. I could feel her skirt grazing my shorts as I continued to prepare the meat. "Uh, Kotonoha, you're pretty close…" I remarked. "Well, I have to. I can't let anyone take you away from me." She said. "Ew. I could hear you guys from here!" Otome shouted as I embarrassingly continued my duty.

Somehow, we ate our dinner normally. Seeing Otome and Kotonoha being friendly to each other and all is making me smile. I saved Kotonoha from being bullied, and those bullies became her friends. I really did help her a lot, huh? But, knowing that look in her eyes, she's planning something. She called me her boyfriend earlier, so she's not planning to break up with me? I… I have to prepare for the worst. I broke her trust, and I'm pretty sure she can't easily forgive me for that. "Hm. Alright, I better go now. I can't afford to bother the lovely couple after all." Otome said as she stood up and walked towards us. "Hm? Alright. I'll see you out." I said as I wiped my hands with a piece of cloth. "Go ahead, Yamato-kun. I'll finish cleaning the dishes." Kotonoha said. With that, I followed Otome towards the front door.

"You sure can carry that? I mean, I could bring that box tomorrow since I'm pretty sure I'll be okay for school tomorrow." I asked Otome who was carrying a box filled with my manga. "Yeah, I can handle it! Uh, before I leave, can I ask something?" Otome asked. "Go ahead." I replied. "Uh. Did something happen between Katsura and your classmate? That Saionji girl if I'm correct." She asked with a curious look on her face. Suddenly, I felt uneasy due to her question. Did, Kotonoha do something to Sekai while I was out? Wait. No. Kotonoha isn't like that. I know she's not. "Uh. I shouldn't be the one to tell you. I could say that something did happen. Wait. Did Kotonoha do something to Sekai?" I asked her. "No, not really. There were just these times that Katsura would suddenly become quiet and then mumbled something like it's that girl's fault or something like she's seducing you." She replied. Phew. At least I'm not too late. I have to properly explain things to Kotonoha later. "Oh. I see. I'll talk to her about that. Thanks for looking out for her, Katou." I said as I smiled at her. "Sure thing. She's a kind girl, you know. Anyway, I better go. Katsura might get jealous. Heh. See ya tomorrow, Yamato! Get well soon!" She said as she smiled back at me and ran off with that box of manga in her arms.

As I entered the room, I noticed that Kotonoha was missing. The dishes were neatly placed by the rack to dry, and the table is neatly wiped, but I don't see Kotonoha anywhere. Did she go to the bathroom while I was talking to Otome? I didn't hear the door opening though. As I stepped outside of the room, I quickly noticed the music coming from the end of the hallway. Is she, in my room? I cautiously walked towards my room. Shit. I feel so tense. What's up with the eerie music? Is she, really planning to do something? I-

 _Yamato-kun._

Suddenly, Kotonoha dragged me inside the room. I heard the lock clicking as she shuts the door. "K-Kotonoha…" I mumbled as I fell down on my bottom. Ugh. I feel so sluggish. Of all the times, I could feel my temperature kicking in. "Sit down, Yamato-kun. We'll have our talk." Kotonoha said as she approaches my study table. As I cautiously looked around the dark room, I didn't notice that Kotonoha was handing me a glass of water. "Drink. It's time for your medicine." She coldly ordered. "A-Ah. Thanks…" I said as I took the glass from her hand. As I was drinking my medicine, she sat down in front of me. She stared at me with that dead look in her eyes. The tense atmosphere is choking me. Shit. I have to do this. I have to fix this mess. As I took a deep breath and looked in her eyes, I readied myself for this confrontation between us two. "Can I say my side first?" I asked her. "Go ahead. I'm listening." She coldly replied as she closely watched my movement.

"First of, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I did that. I… I did that with Sekai so that I could help her forget her trauma. I… I slept with her, in this room, in a desperate attempt to help her erase that scene in her head, where Takizawa tried to sexually assault her." I stated as I returned her stare with my own. "I… I don't have any feelings for her and I'm pretty sure about that. She didn't seduce me or anything, alright Kotonoha? She… it was my fault. When I asked her what she wanted, she told me she wanted me to erase that scene, or give her something that she could use to help her erase that moment in her head. As her best friend, I di-"

 _Friends don't sleep with each other, Yamato-kun._

Kotonoha sudden remark caught me off guard. She has a point. Was I, subtly attracted in Sekai that I gave into her demands? "Y-you're right, bu-" "Do you love her, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha coldly asked as she creeped closer towards me. "No. I'm telling you the truth. I don't have any feelings for her or what so ever." I tensely replied as Kotonoha stopped a few inches away from me. "Then, why? You had me, right? I gave in to everything you wanted. Why? For that reason, you slept with her?!" She angrily shouted at me as her sudden slap shook me. "I… I was desperate Kotonoha! I didn't want to see her like that! I had to do something! Without Setsuna around, I'm the only one she could depend on!" I shakenly replied as I noticed the blood dripping down on my nose.

"Was it your responsibility to give in to her demands? That's absurd, Yamato-kun! I know how she looks at you… that look of longing in her eyes… it shakes me to my very core! You don't know how much it made me feel insecure at night! She wants you! She wants you for her own, and I can't let that happen! I can't let her take you away from me!" Kotonoha angrily shouted at me as her tears trickled down from her eyes. I'm in loss for words. Everything that Kotonoha said was true. Why? Why did I do that? I had the choice to say no, but why did I chose to sleep with Sekai? Is it because that she's my best friend? Is it because she's important to me? I hate to admit it, but I was lying myself all along.

 _At one point, I wanted Sekai. That feeling resurfaced when I saw her like that. That feeling took control of me when Sekai held onto me._

"I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… Everything is my fault. I'm so sorry, Kotonoha! I'm so sorry for being so pathetic! I… I don't deserve you! Please! Forgive me!" I tearfully said as I bowed down in front of the crying Kotonoha. To my surprise, I could feel her hands slowly making their way towards my neck. Wait. What? I could feel her grip tighten as she pushed me down on the floor. "K-Kotonoha…?" I weakly mumbled as I tried my best resist her grip. "I'll forgive you. I'll forgive you under one condition, Yamato-kun." Kotonoha stated as her tears fell down on my face. "T-Tell me! I'll do anything!" I tearfully said.

 _Break away from Saionji-san. Stay away from her._

My eyes were left wide open when Kotonoha said that. I could feel Kotonoha's stare piercing through me as she waited for my answer. "Are you saying… that I should end my friendship with Sekai?" I weakly asked her. "Me or her, Yamato-kun? Tell me." Kotonoha tearfully asked as she kept her hands around my neck. "K-Kotonoha… please… Thi-" "Tell me! Please! Please… pick me… I don't want to lose you… please…" She tearfully stated as her grip around my neck loosen and she fell flat on top of me as she cried her eyes out. Somewhere inside me, I knew this was coming. This is the time I have to decide. In the end, who's more important to me?

Within a few minutes, I've come with my answer. I know that I can't give back the same feelings that Sekai holds for me. I have to end it here with her, so that I couldn't hurt the both of them in the future. I have to. For her, and for Kotonoha. This girl, who's crying her eyes out on top of me, who's afraid of losing me, is the girl that I chose. This girl is the one that I love. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't want to lose this girl to another man. Sorry, Sekai. This is how things should be.

"Just promise me one thing." I said as I slowly caressed Kotonoha's black hair. "W-What is it…?" Kotonoha asked as she tried her best to muffle down her tears. "Just promise me that feelings of yours will never change." I replied as I gently placed my hand on her cheek. "A-Are you you sayi-" "Yeah. You're the girl I love. No other girl will ever replace you. Besides, I don't want to lose you too. I'll do everything it takes for me to win back your trust, so please. Don't do anything rash, love. I don't want you to do something that you'll eventually regret." I stated as I rest my forehead against hers. "Y-Yamato-kun…" She mumbled. "I love you, Kotonoha. I'm sorry." I mumbled as I embraced her.

I can never back out from this one. I have to stay true to my word.

I am responsible for the consequences to come.

* * *

 _You're changing seats, Fujishima-kun?_

Our homeroom teacher gave me a puzzled look as I asked her if I could change my seat. "Y-Yes." I answered as I stood in front of her. "Why so sudden? I don't see anything wrong with your grades and all." She replied as she checked the records of my quizzes and seatwork. "I-It's my eyes, sensei. My eyesight is getting pretty bad this lately. If it's possible, can I move somewhere in the 4th row?" I asked her. "Hmm. Well, you can occupy the vacant seat that Takizawa left. He did transfer out a week ago;" She said. "But seriously, I have to help you as much as I can with your studies. I did hear that you're going to be the captain of the men's basketball team next year." She stated as she stood up gave me a pat on my shoulder. "Well, I'm not sure about that. I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, thanks, sensei." I replied as I gave out a chuckle and smiled at her. After that, I quickly went outside. There, my black-haired lover was waiting for me.

"Done?" Kotonoha asked as I approached her. "Yep. All done. I'll be moving to a vacant seat at the 4th row. Takizawa's former seat." I replied as we began walking towards the rooftop. "You actually forced that guy to transfer out. You sure are something, Yamato-kun." She said with a giggle. "Geez. It's his fault anyway." I said as I playfully nuzzled Kotonoha's hair with my hand. It feels good whenever we're like this. It's been roughly 2 weeks ever since Kotonoha visited my place. Slowly, we patched things up and things are going well for us. I gradually distanced myself from Sekai. I did tell her that I had to. She was furious when I told her about what happened between me and Kotonoha.

 _You told her, Yamato?! Why would you do that?!  
_ _How could you! After all I've done for you, you'll throw me aside like this?!_

Well, I had to end it. In the end, we couldn't be friends with that past between us. It's just too awkward and nerve-wrecking. Besides, I don't want my lovely girlfriend to feel insecure. "Hm? Is there something on my face, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha asked me as went up the stairs. Huh? Was I staring at her for a while now? "N-Nah. I'm just admiring your simple beauty again." I replied as I gave out a chuckle. "G-geez! You and your sweet talk!" Kotonoha playfully cried out as she suddenly embraced my arm. Something's off. It's like something bad is going to happen soon.

 _SWING!_

As Kotonoha swung open the rooftop door, the familiar face who was sitting in our usual seats stunned us. "S-Sekai…" I mumbled as we entered the rooftop. Something's really off. Her eyes, her eyes are the same when she approached me that day. "Yamato…" Sekai mumbled as her eyes were fixated at me. "What are you doing here, Saionji-san?" Kotonoha quickly asked her as she covered me from Sekai's gaze. "I… I just want to talk to Yamato…" Sekai replied as she stood up and slowly approached us. As I heard Sekai's words, I quickly turned to Kotonoha, who was glaring at her. "Kotono-" "We talked about this before, Yamato-kun." Kotonoha quickly remarked as she kept her glare at Sekai, who looked pretty haggard. "Tsh. Kotonoha. Please. Since you're there, at least let me talk to her." I said as I tried my best to convince Kotonoha. I'm responsible for this, and I have at least give Sekai a proper answer for my sudden cold treatment.

"But, Yamat-" "I'll make it up for it later, alright? I promise." I said as I held Kotonoha's hand firmly. As Sekai noticed our hands, a sudden look of annoyance and anger appeared on her face. I could see her hands shaking as she stopped a few inches away from us. "W-Why, Yamato-kun? Why did you choose to distance yourself from me?" Sekai frantically asked me as I felt her stare piercing through me. "I… I have to. Things were not progressing for the three of us… I ha-" "Do you really have to?! We could have stayed friends! Why are you doing this to me?!" Sekai frantically asked me. "No, Saionji-san. I know what you want. You're saying that you want Yamato-kun as your friend, but you're acting like this? Are you really sure about that?" Kotonoha angrily asked her. "I'm not asking you, Katsura-san! Y-Yamato… he's a special person to me! He's an important friend that I cherish!" Sekai angrily snarled at Kotonoha with an agitated look in her face. Ugh. Things are going nasty. I have to somehow diffuse this scenario.

"Kotonoha. Please. W-What do you want, Sekai?" I asked her as I held Kotonoha back. "P-Pick me! Just give me a chance that I could show you how much you mean to me!" Sekai frantically replied with that lustreless look in her eyes. I could see Kotonoha getting agitated as Sekai desperately tried to convince me. I have to end this now. I have to give her my final answer. "Sekai, I'll be honest, alright;" I said as I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I… I can't give back the same feelings that you have for me. I… I just can't. Yeah, I did saw you as a romantic interest before, but after meeting Kotonoha, I've forgotten that feeling already. I can only see you as my friend, as a sister, so please. Stop this. It hurts when I see you like that. I… I'm not the guy for you, so please, Sekai. You're hurti-"

 _Haha. So that's how it works, huh…_

Huh? Before I could even finish my sentence, a sudden crazed laugh from Sekai caught us off guard. "S-Sekai?" I mumbled as Kotonoha firmly held on my hand. With the same lustreless look in her eyes, Sekai pushed us aside and went down the stairs. "What the hell…" I mumbled as I felt a sudden ill omen. "I have a bad feeling about this, Yamato-kun." Kotonoha commented as I felt her uneasiness. "Y-Yeah. I doubt this is over with her." I said. "Let's be careful now, alright? We don't know what Saionji-san might do." She remarked as she dragged me towards our usual seat. Tch. We only have a few minutes left for lunch. "I'm not sure about that, I mean, I've known Sekai for a while, so I'm pretty sure she'll just cry it out or something." I stated as I tried my best to stop the shaking in my hands. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you." Kotonoha sweetly said as she held my hand. "B-Baka. It's the other way around. I'm the one who will protect you." I said as I rest my head against hers.

* * *

The day quickly passed. When I returned to my classroom, Sekai was nowhere to be found. I heard from our classmates that she went home early. While I was idly staring at the chalkboard in my new seat, I was re-evaluating my decisions. Was this the best course of action? I could have tried to convince Kotonoha back then and remained friends with Sekai, right? No. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen all thanks to Kotonoha's attachment to me. Did I do the right thing? I chose my girlfriend over my friend, so that's logically right? My girlfriend is my priority after all, right?

"What's wrong, Yamato-kun?" Kotonoha asked me as I stood still in front of my apartment's door. As I stared in the door knob, I suddenly felt uneasy. Something's wrong, but I can't pinpoint it. "N-No. I'm just spacing out." I replied as I quickly opened the door. "Hm. Are you still feeling down? Don't worry! I'll cook you something good later!" Kotonoha cheerfully said as she took off her shoes. Heh. She's doing her best to cheer me up. "Well, I'll look forward to that." I said as I smiled at her.

As Kotonoha was readying the ingredients in the kitchen, I was sitting down on one of the dining chairs. "You really don't need help?" I asked her as I idly played around with my hair. "Yep! Mother taught me her karaage recipe last week, so I want to try it out!" Kotonoha cheerfully replied as she turned around and smiled at me. "Heh. Alright. Have you told your parents that you'll be going home a bit late tonight?" I asked her as I stood up and slowly approached her. "Yep! If it's possible, mother asked if you could escort me back home. Uh. Is it okay for you, Yamato-kun?" She asked me while she diligently continued prepping the ingredients.

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I'll walk you home. I can't let my girlfriend go home alone at those hours." I said as I gently wrapped my arms around her waist. Kotonoha let out a soft moan as I caught her surprised. "Geez. Yamato-kun…" Kotonoha meekly whispered into my ear. From the look on her face, she wants to be kissed. "Ah, ah. Not yet. The kiss will be your reward later. So make sure to make that karaage really good, alright?" I stated as I kissed her cheek and went back to my seat. "Got it, captain!" She cheerfully said. "Hm? That's odd…" She remarked as she suddenly stopped from prepping the ingredients. "Huh? What's up?" I curiously asked her. "Uh, didn't you have 4 kitchen knives, Yamato-kun? One's missing…" She mumbled. Huh? That's odd. Why is one missing? I do remember placing one by the counter this morning. Maybe I misplaced or something. "Just don't mind that. I might misplaced it earlier, love." I said as I continued to watch her as she began to cook.

"Hm. Anyway, Yamato-kun? Do you have your phone? Your auntie might be trying to contact you by now." Kotonoha asked me as she fried the karaage. "Hm? My auntie?" I curiously asked her. "You told me before that your auntie is coming home this week, right? I want to formally introduce myself to her as your girlfriend after all." She replied as she hummed a classical tune. Oh. That tune. I think that's Chopin. "Ah. I remember now. Hm, not yet. I'm not sure how to get it since it was Sekai who went out and brought my phone for repairs." I said as I rest my chin on top of my right palm. "I-I see, uh, I was wondering… if you want to buy a new one…" She meekly asked. "Hm. I don't have the budget right now, so I have to wait till auntie comes back. I bet she'll scold me though." I replied.

"Uh… I can buy you one… as a gift…" Kotonoha meekly said. "Tsh. Love, you don't have to. Besides, as of now, I don't need a phone. Yeah, I don't have a music player while I'm out, but that isn't a priority. If you're going to give me a gift, the latest volume of Jojolion will do." I sweetly stated as I winked at her. "A-Ah. Right. Alright, Yamato-kun! Also, can I borrow your collection too? Otome-san made me read one of the volumes, and I liked it." She asked as she continued humming. "Sure! Jojo, right? I'll lend you Phantom Blood till Steel Ball Run." I replied as I found myself smiling at my sweet girlfriend. Heh. She's really doing her best to keep up with my interests. Kotonoha's one hell of a keeper.

As the sudden urge for a bathroom break made me stood up, I quickly went towards the door. Kotonoha looked at me with a curious look on her face. "Bathroom break." I said as I opened the door. She simply happily nodded at me and continued to cook our dinner. Heh. Everything's back to normal, huh? I knew it. Kotonoha's smile could cure my uneasiness. After a quick bathroom break, I went back to the living area. As I was about to open the door, a sudden music broke the silence inside the foyer. That music… was Gate of Steiner… that was my phone's ringtone. Wait. What? No. That's impossible. My phone's probably with Sekai or back in the repair shop. As I listened closely, I realized that the music is coming from my room. Huh? Did I left the computer open this morning?

I slowly opened the door. Oddly, my room was darker than usual. Did I close the blinds earlier? Ugh. Maybe I did. I'm not sure. I was too caught up with what's happening between me and Sekai that my mind was in a loss earlier this morning. As I looked around the room, I noticed a familiar black device on top of my study table. Huh? Wait. Wait a fucking minute. As I quickly recognized the black device that was vibrating on top of my desk, a tense feeling swelled inside me. That black device was none other than my smart phone. "H-How…" I mumbled to myself as I slowly picked it up. It was ringing, and the caller was Sekai. "Sekai…?" I mumbled to myself once again.

 _Yes, Yamato?_

My eyes were left open as I quickly recognized that voice behind me. I quickly moved back and turned around. Though it was dark, I could recognize her figure. "Y-You… what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I just dropped by to give you back your phone. Is that wrong?" She asked me as she let out an odd giggle. As I quickly took a glance on my phone, I noticed that the wallpaper was changed into her image. Now that I think of it, the lock of the front door was opened. How the hell did I fail to notice that?! "Geez. You could have waited for me to come home or something. Did you really have to break in?" I asked her as I flicked the light switch. As the ceiling light turned on, I noticed something gleaming in her hands. Hu-

I felt something sharp pierce my abdomen. My body instinctively moved away as I suddenly felt an immense pain coming from my abdomen. What the hell was that? Something pierced me. I was left stunned as I slowly leaned back against the wall. Blood. Blood is coming out from my abdomen. Oh. I… I was stabbed. I fell flat on my bottom as the immense pain slowly surged throughout my body. I was stabbed by her. She, stabbed me. I could feel my body shaking as I tried to put some pressure in the stab wound. "S-Sekai… why…" I weakly asked her as I looked at her. She was standing a few meters away from me. She had a blank look in her eyes as she held the blood-stained knife. "Why? Why do you think I did that? You're a smart guy, right? I'm pretty sure you could answer that." Sekai coldly replied. "It… It doesn't have to be this way! Wh-"

Sekai. She's doing this out of desperation. She understood that she could never have me as for her own. In a dire attempt to make me accept her feelings, she's doing this. I… I made her do this. I knew how much she wanted me, yet I picked Kotonoha over her. This is the consequence for me picking Kotonoha.

If I hadn't moved at that time, would things turn out differently?  
If I didn't have any interest in Kotohana at that time, things would be different, right?  
If I have chosen her back then, things wouldn't turn out like this, right?

As I recovered from my stunned state, I quickly tried to drag myself out of the room. Fuck. Fuck. She's going kill me. She won't let anyone have me. If she can't have me, then no one could. "Oh? You're dragging yourself away from me, Yamato? Even till now, you would throw my feelings aside?" Sekai coldly remarked as she slowly approached me. My eyes were left wide open as I tried my best to get out of the room. Ugh. Fuck. In a matter of seconds, I lost a lot of blood. Hell, my adrenaline isn't enough for my body to get out of this mess. Fuck. Fuck! I shouldn't have told her. I should have steered away from her. Ugh. Fuck. My blood, it keeps pouring out. I have to get away. I don't want to die like this… Damn it…

I can't die here… Ugh. Kotonoha…

As I managed to drag my body towards the foyer, I tried my best to stand up. The moment I managed to, my body crashed down on top of the wooden flooring. Fuck. Fuck. This is bad. This is fucking bad. I quickly took a glance behind. Sekai was a few feet away from me. "I love you, Yamato. I love you…" Sekai mumbled as she coldly smiled at me. "Fuck. Fuck!" I shouted out as I continued to drag myself away from her. "W-Why…? Why?! I gave you everything! My first kiss! My first time! Isn't that enough!? Why can't you look at me!? Why can't you love me?!" Sekai furiously shouted. Ugh. Fuck. Heh. This was just like my dream back then. Heh. I knew it. That was a premonition. If I chose Kotonoha, this would happen. Fuck. Yamato, you dumbass… I shouldn't have… If I had ignored her… back then… I wouldn't be… in this scenario… right now..

 _Where do you think you're going, Yamato?_

Heh… I lost too many blood, huh? I didn't know… that she stabbed me that deep. I'm losing my strength… Fuck. Kotonoha… I'm losing my consciousness…

Is this… the end for me…?

 _Yamato-kuuuun!_

* * *

Huh? Am I dead? Strange. I could feel something on my chest. Something a bit heavy. Did, Sekai manage to kill me? That voice in the end. That was Kotonoha's. Heh. Sorry, love. My mistakes got the best of me…

 _Not just yet, Yamato-kun._

What? I slowly opened my eyes. The unfamiliar white ceiling was the first thing I noticed. Where am I? I slowly looked around. Though my eyes were quite blurry, I quickly recognized the presence beside me. "K-Kotonoha…" I said as I felt her hand caress my face. "Finally you're awake, Yamato-kun…" Kotonoha said as she tries her best to hold back her tears. "W-What happened? Where am I?" I weakly asked her.

"You lost your consciousness due to the blood lost. When I heard something loud coming from the foyer, I quickly went out. There I saw you lying down as Saionji-san slowly approached you with a blood-stained knife in her hand. I quickly disarmed her and knocked her out cold. Seeing you in that state, I… I was supposed to kill her. She tried to take you away from me. She tried to kill you… but in the end, you stopped me. Though unconscious, you pleaded for me to spare her. I quickly called for an ambulance and tried to tend your wound. Luckily, the medics arrived and was able to rush you to the hospital." Kotonoha stated as she held my hand firmly with her tears flowing down from eyes. "I-I see… I made you worry, huh?" I weakly asked her as I wiped away her tears. "Y-Yeah… I thought I lost you, Yamato-kun… I... when I saw you barely breathing inside the ambulance, I could feel the despair inside of me. If I lost you… I wouldn't know what to do…" She tearfully said as she presses my hand onto her cheeks. Geez. She's too attached on her boyfriend. Heh. This makes me want to treasure her more.

"Pft. There's no way in hell that I would leave you alone, love." I said as I lightly nuzzled her black hair. "Y-Yeah. I know you wouldn't leave me…" Kotonoha said as she tries her best to stop her tears. I slowly sat up and rested my back against the bed's dashboard. I slowly brought Kotonoha's face closer to mine. "I'm sorry if I made you go through that… love." I said as I pressed my forehead against hers. "It's alright, Yamato-kun. Those events made me realize how precious you are to me. So please, keep loving me, alright?" She sweetly asked. "Heh. You don't have to ask, love. I'll always be in love with you. I love you, Katsura, Kotonoha." I replied as I gently pressed my lips against hers. Though there's some pain coming from my stab wound, I didn't give a damn about that.

This girl, and this moment, is all I could ask for.

* * *

The breeze from the sea is really relaxing. Hm. It's been a while since I've ridden a boat. Geez. I didn't expect for Kotonoha's father to warmly accept me. Not to mention, I wasn't expecting for her family to drag me into their holiday trip to a private beach. What a way to end our 2nd year lives in high school, huh? As I stared blankly in the clear ocean waters, I couldn't help but to remember Sekai and what happened 3 months ago. After stabbing me, she was admitted in a rehab center by her family. Her mother was shocked from her actions. After clearing and explaining the whole story, her mother realized that her daughter wasn't fully responsible for what happened. I asked her if she could forgive her own daughter and me, since I was partly responsible. To my surprise, my parents came by and gave some money to pay for Sekai's stay in a top-notch rehab centre.

 _You're pretty responsible for a young man, Yamato. I'm really proud of you._

Those were my father's words. That was the first time he praised me. That was something I never heard before. As I heard his words, I can't help it but to feel mushy inside as mother patted my head. After getting cleared from the hospital, the first thing I did was to write down a letter for Sekai. Of course, I made sure that Kotonoha knew my plan. Surprisingly, she wasn't against it and supported me.

 _I hope you're doing fine there.  
_ _I know things went out of hand, and everything went to hell, but know that I don't blame you. You were just a girl in love with a guy who can't properly return the same feelings for you. I'm really sorry for the things I made you go through. I'm pretty sure you were tormented as you watched me enjoy my life with Kotonoha. I just wish things ended differently for the three of us. I wish that we remained as friends and you and Kotonoha were in good terms. I really wish you could move on and forget about your feelings about me. I want you to be happy, Sekai. You know how much I hate it when I see you in that state. Well then, I think it's best for us to never see each other again. I don't want to bring you more pain after all. Thank you for everything, Sekai._

Those were the words that I wrote down. Those were my honest feelings for her. Within a week, a letter returned to me.

 _Please wait for me. I'll do my best to recover from this and move on. I want to start over, as friends, with both of you. I want to return to the days when the three of us would enjoy our lunch together in the rooftop. I want to properly apologize to the both of you for the things I have done. Till then, wait for me, alright Yamato and Katsura-san?_

Those words caught us off guard. At first, I thought Kotonoha would get furious and rip Sekai's letter to shreds, but she did the opposite. She neatly folded it and gave it to me. She told me that she's willing to start over with Sekai and accept her once again as a friend. At that time, I realized that Kotonoha is finally not insecure about our relationship, that I regained her trust. Since that, I made sure I stayed true and loyal to her, and look where I'm now. I'm riding their private yacht to a private beach resort. Heh. This is probably a good ending for us, huh?

 _Don't you give me your love and passion?_

Hm? She's singing it again? I slowly turned around. Behind me, was my girlfriend, Kotonoha, who's singing an ending song from an anime. "Again? You're pretty hooked in that song." I said as she approached me. "Well, it's pretty catchy. Not to mention, I enjoyed Overlord, so yep." Kotonoha said as she stood beside me. "Pft. You've turned into a total otaku, love. Back then, you only love western novels. Now, you love watching and reading those things." I said with a chuckle. "Well, I love them equally of course. Geez. It's your fault that I turned into this." She said as she playfully pinched my cheek. "Ow! Ow! Geez. I only introduced you to Jojo. Heh. I'm not even complaining, love." I said as I let out a laugh. "Heh. Yamato-kun." She said as she tries to get my attention. "Yeah? What's up?" I asked as I turned to her.

 _I love you, Yamato-kun!_

Heh, you really know how to make me happy, huh Kotonoha? I don't mind spending my entire life with you.

 **END**

* * *

 **Do-jyan! Sorry for the long wait. I kinda focused on my thesis in the past months, so yeah. Here's the final chapter for Lament of a Sinner! Like I said before, it's a happy ending for Kotonoha. I really do hope that you'll like it. I know it's a bit rushed and all but trust me, I took some time on this one. I was so tempted to make it a tragedy, but meh. Too much tragedy is a bit, meh. Lol. Anyway, what did you learn from School Days? For me, I learned to never mess around with two yanderes since that would kill you. Stay loyal to one, or you'll end up like Makoto or my OC. Stabbed. Just stick with one girl, and make her happy. That's probably the most logically thing to do, right? Anyway, that's all! As always, any review or opinions are highly appreciated! If you have any questions or simply want to chat, just leave a message! Thank you so much for taking the time and reading my fanfic! It really means a lot! That's it for my SD fanfic! This is UnseenMemory, signing off! See you in my next fanfic!**


End file.
